Yellow
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: *This is a Niall Horan love story.* Melody has issues with self harm but she's trying to get over it. When she accompanies her little sister to a One Direction show she never dreamed she'd find the boy to help her get better.
1. Chapter 1

**I've done a million One Direction stories but never posted any of them for very long. I think this one may be different.**

**Warning: There is cutting in this story and it may get graphic at times. If that's a problem please don't read.**

* * *

"You're not going to the fucking concert unless your sister takes you. I'm not going and you're sure as hell not going by yourself or with one of your slutty little friends," I could hear my father shouting from my room upstairs. "Good luck convincing her to take you, she's a selfish bitch."

I rolled my eyes as I turned my music up louder. My father absolutely hated me because I looked like our mom. She'd left when I was twelve and Libby was eleven, he'd never been the same since. He mentally abused me so much that I took it out on myself. My right arm was littered in scars that I kept covered with bracelets.

I heard a timid knock on my door so I rolled off of my bed to go answer it. Lindy stood there with her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes on the floor. I sighed before pulling her into my room and wrapping my arms around her.

"I'll take you to the concert as long as I get to go to it too. I may not be a 'directioner' but I do enjoy their music. I'll be your best friend and we'll jam," I said, kissing the top of her head.

She jumped up and down with my hands in hers. We bounced so hard I heard my dad shout for us to stop. I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed, finishing my homework.

I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup when Libby walked into my room. She was wearing a One Direction t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts that she'd borrowed from me earlier with her hair up. I smiled before grabbing my purse, phone, and keys and shuffling her out the door.

While we were in the car she dug through her bag before coming out with something in her hands. "We have backstage passes. I just thought I should give them to you because I'm not taking my purse in."

I nodded and slid them into my purse. Once we'd parked I saw a line of fans wrapped around the arena and couldn't fight the smile. I loved going to concerts more than anything in the world. I was even sort of excited to see One Direction, no matter how dorky it sounded.

We were standing towards the back of the arena when Lindy tugged on my arm. I turned to face her and saw that she was staring at someone behind me. I turned around and came face to chest with some guy. When I looked up I recognized him, he was Harry Styles and the boys behind him were Zayn Malik and Niall Horan.

"You two are gorgeous and we wanted to know if you wanted to come backstage with us. We're not supposed to be out here so don't tell," Harry whispered to me with a finger to his lips and big smile showing off his dimples.

"Yes! Oh my God, a million times yes," Lindy said, jumping up and down.

I put a hand over her mouth and laughed. "Excuse her; she was dropped on her head a lot as a child. But we'd love to; we actually have backstage passes so you shouldn't get into too much trouble."

He smiled and gestured for us to follow Zayn. As we were walking he slung his arm around my shoulders casually but I couldn't take my eyes off of Niall. He was even cuter in person. I also knew that Harry was Lindy's favorite.

I stood up on my tiptoes and whispered, "It'll make her year if you walked with her. You're all she talks about."

He smiled and nodded before walking ahead of me and throwing an arm around Lindy. Niall and Zayn fell back to walk with me. I tried my best to hold in my fangirling but the smile was stretching my lips so much my cheeks hurt.

"You're really beautiful, did you know that?" Zayn asked, biting his lip.

I just shook my head and looked down at my feet. I knew I wasn't beautiful but I didn't know why he was lying to me so I figured it would be best not to reply. When we reached their lounge thing I heard people screaming and looked up to see fans gathered all around it.

I felt someone's hand slid into mine and looked over to see Niall's eyes were big. Zayn spoke, "Niall really doesn't like crowds."

I nodded and laced my fingers with Niall's making him flash me a thankful smile. I hooked a finger in Zayn's belt loop as he navigated our way through the screaming girls. It seemed like they would never end but soon we were in a room away from them.

"Thank you for that. I'm so terrified of small spaces, it's silly but I can't help it," Niall whispered in my ear from behind.

I smiled and turned to him, "It's not silly. I'm scared of the dark more than anything, sometimes I sleep with Lindy because I'm so scared of it and she's younger than I am. I think that's pretty sad, in all honesty."

He smiled and held my hand tighter. "I think it's cute and so are you. Do you think I can get your number? Just to talk you through your fears, I mean it's only fair you helped me through mine."

I giggled, "Well if it's to help me get over my fears. You're a smooth talker, aren't you Mr. Horan?"

"Aren't you two just as snug as a bug in a rug?" Louis asked, sitting on Harry's lap. "Do you care to join our conversation?"

I felt my cheeks heat up as I walked over to an empty couch. I felt Niall sit down next to me but I refused to look over, I didn't want him to see how much it affected me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was staring intently at me.

"Are you two really big fans or are you moderate fans?" Harry asked, leaning forward over Louis.

Lindy's face broke out into a smile. "I'm a huge fan! I've loved you since X-Factor and I cried when you got voted off! I voted for you every week."

I laughed and it made them all look at me. "She's not lying. I couldn't use the phone after the show went off because she had it until after midnight calling in for you all."

"What about you? Are you a big fan too?" Zayn asked, smiling at Lindy's excitement.

"I'm not as big of a fan as Lindy is but I do really enjoy your music. I think you're all crazy adorable," I said, giggling slightly at my own stupidity.

"Thank you, lovely. You're adorable too," Niall said cheerily from beside me.

"It's time for your sound check. Come on out boys," a man said from behind us. "You can bring your two friends with you, I'm sure security won't notice two more faces."

We all stood up and Harry grabbed Lindy's hand before running towards the stage. All the boys started running behind them except for Niall. I looked over at him and saw that he was at me shyly with his hands in his pockets.

I smiled and held out my hand for him to take. Once he did we ran after the rest of the boys, his laugh echoing around us. I couldn't help but to laugh along with him because it was so cute. He was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

I didn't usually date good boys but Niall Horan might change my mind for me.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely. Why don't you make my day and leave me one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to **_TwinkieLover1. _**She was the first and only one to review last chapter. Thank you so much :)**

**There's a link to Lindy, Melody, and their clothes on my profile so go check'em out.**

* * *

Lindy and I were standing right in front of the stage when the screaming started getting louder. I took a deep breath and scooted as far as possible away from the fangirls behind me. I saw Niall smiling at me before the boys drew his attention and the music started.

The screams were deafening considering there were like fifteen girls in here right now. I clamped my hands over my ears until they died back down. I looked up and saw that Zayn was pointing at me and whispering something to Liam that made them both start laughing.

I stuck my tongue out as the beat of a song started to fill the arena. I heard a familiar cowbell before Liam's voice started to sing. Soon enough the only thing I could hear was the girls around me singing along with him.

Once the sound check was over the band got to spend a little time with their fans and Harry had pulled Lindy over onto his lap. I smiled and rolled my eyes before perching on the arm of the couch next to Zayn.

"Is this girl your girlfriend, Zayn? I thought you were single as well as Harry and Niall," some girl said with a sneer on her lips.

I laughed as Zayn pulled me into his lap. "This is my girlfriend, Melody, and that is Harry's girlfriend Lindy. They're sisters and very beautiful."

I felt my cheeks heating up as I looked down at my lap. I hated it when people complimented me because I always thought that they were lying. I guess that was the doing of my controlling father and all of his abuse.

"But all of the blogs and the interviews say that you're single, Harry," a different girl asked, she was smiling and seemed genuinely happy for him. "Not that you're not allowed to be happy because you totally are."

"We're not actually together. These are just two pretty girls that we were lucky to come in contact with tonight. I wouldn't mind being her boyfriend, though," Harry said, tickling Lindy's ribs.

I pulled myself off of Zayn and sat back on the couch arm. I looked over at Niall out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was staring at me again. This time I looked over and winked at him before turning back to face all of the fans.

"What's going on with you and Niall then? You just winked at him and he's been staring at you since their sound check?" another girl said, pointing at us.

I saw Niall smile crookedly before responding in his adorable little accent. "Nothing yet, don't think I'm her type."

I giggled and turned to face him with a smile on my face. "I think you're adorable but I can't take you from your fans. That wouldn't be fair for anyone."

The girls cheered and Niall winked at me before going back to answering the fans questions. A lot of people really liked Harry, Louis, Liam, and Zayn but they seemed to ignore Niall. I saw that he was trying to keep a smile on his lips but it faltered slightly.

I waited until all of the questions were over and the boys were getting ready to go onstage before I ran over to him. I didn't say anything; I just wrapped my arms tightly around him, hugging him as tightly as I could. I knew what it was like to be the one that every left out, it hurt a great deal.

I pulled away and ran towards Lindy who was standing at the end of the hallway. She had her bottom lip between her teeth to try and hold in her giggles. When she saw my pink cheeks they broke free and rattled around the room.

"Oh my God, you're falling for Niall! He's so cute and he would treat you like a total princess which is what you need after Cody and he's sweet and-" I threw a hand over her mouth as I towed her to our seats.

"Jesus Lindy, do you ever take a breath? It's not like anything's going to happen with us, be real about it. He's in a freakin' world famous band and I'm just a girl that likes to skate board. It's not ever gonna happen in a million years," I said as we sat in our seats. Then I realized she'd brought up Cody. "I'm over him and his little slut. If he wants to be with her he'll probably get crabs and die, sucks for him but it's funny for me."

She couldn't say much because the lights dimmed and the boys ran onto the stage. I heard some feedback come from a mic before Harry's voice was heard loud and clear.

"Hello London! We're One Direction and we're here to sing for you," he shouted. "Can you make some noise for us?"

The sound was so loud I swear my ears popped. He seemed pleased because his dimples appeared and the music started pumping. The familiar guitar riff swelled and Liam's voice surrounded us.

"It feels like we've been living in fast-forward. Another moment passing by (U-up all night). The party's ending but it's now o-ur never. Nobody's going home tonight (U-up all night)"

I started to scream the lyrics along with Lindy and we looked like total loons but it was the most fun that I've had in a while. We held hands and jumped up and down, melting into the concert scene along with the other girls.

Once the concert was over I slid our backstage passes out of my bag and we put them around our necks. I took her hand in mine and we made our way to the entrance of the stage. A man stood there with his hands on his hips and a frown on his lips.

"Unless you have backstage passes you can't come backstage. It's pretty self-explanatory," he said, pushing a couple of girls away from the entrance.

We held ours up and he flagged us on back. I saw Zayn and Niall standing by a fountain and I ran over to them, jumping onto Zayn's back. I heard them start laughing before he shifted me around and sat my feet on the ground.

"You guys did so well! It was such a good show," I said, bouncing on my heels anxiously. "My hearing may be permanently damaged but it was so worth it."

"I'm sorry about your ears, love. But thank you so much," Niall said, pulling me into a hug. Then he whispered, "You're so beautiful. Thank you for earlier, I really needed that. I wish I could get pumped for a show like that every night."

I kissed his cheek when we'd pulled back before throwing my arms around Zayn. I barely knew these boys but there was something about them that made me instantly love them. I hadn't met people that actually seemed to like me in a while and it was nice.

"Do you three want to come join the rest of us? Or is the water fountain that lovely?" Liam shouted from a room away from us.

I just followed the boys and sat on one of the couches. Louis walked over and sat beside me. "You haven't said anything to me. Is there a reason for that? I'm a very sensitive soul."

I smiled and let out a little laugh. "You're very cute, Louis. I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you, we'll talk now. What do you want to talk about?"

"You're my new wife. We got married two years ago but don't tell Harry, he'll get mad," Louis whispered the last part before taking my hands in his. "I beat all the other boys to you! Ha ha, I win!"

I giggled before tugging my phone out of my purse. I checked the time and let out a quiet groan, our curfew was in forty-five minutes and we were twenty minutes from home. We needed to go so we could grab food before we got home.

"You guys were fabulous and it was great to meet you. Lindy dearest, we're going to miss curfew if we don't head on out," I said, standing up.

Louis threw himself at me and wrapped his arms tightly around my middle. "We've just met and I love you so! Don't leave me yet, my darling."

I smiled and hugged him back before giving him my phone. "If you love me so put your number in my phone. I can't lose contact with my loving husband this soon after the wedding."

He punched his number in before handing it over to Liam. He put his in and passed it to the rest of the boys who put their numbers in as well. Niall had it last before walking over to me and sliding my phone into my purse.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed the side of my head. I was then passed down the line with Lindy following behind me. I saw her sliding her phone into her back pocket so they'd put their numbers into hers as well.

"It was lovely to meet you two. You really brightened up out night with your beauty," Liam said, kissing both of our hands.

I smiled and fake curtsied before we made our way outside. Tonight was one of the best nights of my life but it could never happen again. Too bad for me.

* * *

**Reviewers are lovely :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got two reviews for the last chapter and I was sooooo excited. Special thanks to: **_Lauren _**and** obsessivefanno._4 **.**_

**There's a link to her outfit on my profile.**

* * *

As soon as we got in the car Lindy started shrieking. "Harry kissed me! He just pulled me to him under the stage and kissed me! It was the most perfect kiss I've ever had! Oh my God, Melody, I've kissed 1/5 of One Direction!"

I couldn't help but dance around in the car with her. She wasn't a child anymore and I had to get over that, she could kiss all of the boys she wanted to. With this thought in mine I stopped at McDonalds and got some past midnight dinner before making our way home.

It turns out that it didn't matter how late we were dad wasn't home anyway. We went inside and to our own rooms, both of us tired. It didn't sink in that we were until we got inside and now we were dead on our feet.

I woke up the next morning with seven new texts. Five of them were from One Direction, one of them was from Lindy, and one was from my friend Zander. I figured that I should check them in the order that they came in so I read Zander's first.

_Babe, the skate park is calling our names. Meet me there at noon. _

I smiled before glancing at the clock. It was about ten thirty so I had time to shower and stuff before I left to board with him. I guess you would call Zander my best friend but it was really complicated. He was my first and then we'd fell into this weird friend-like relationship.

I clicked on Lindy's message next. _I'm going shopping with Madelyn today. Feel free to wear any of my clothes but put them back after you're done with them. Remember: I know your sizes and I'll pick up some clothes for you if I see them. xx _That was such a Lindy text that it made me smile as I walked through my room to pick out my clothes.

The next message was from Hazza the Curly. _This is Harry. Do you think Lindy has feelings for me I mean we kissed but I'm still iffy about it? If there are rules about telling these things I'll understand but anything that you know would be greatly appreciated. _

I thought back to what Lindy had said. She'd never said anything about liking him so that meant there was no rule about telling when she didn't say anything. I responded: _She never said anything about having feelings for you but she was ecstatic about your kiss. Take that and go with it (:_

The next text was from Nialler the Cuteness and I couldn't contain my joy. I started to happy dance around my bathroom. _Good morning love. How did you sleep?_

I'd never gotten a good morning beautiful text before and it felt nice. _I slept great, thanks. What are you up to today?_

I responded to the rest of the texts before hoping in the shower and dressing in a flannel with skinny jeans and Vans. I was going to skate; I didn't have to be hot. I just threw my hair up into a sloppy bun with a bandana holding my bangs back.

After I was ready I grabbed my board and my backpack before running down the steps. I grabbed an apple off of the kitchen table before I realized my father was sitting there. He looked up at me with a sneer on his lips.

"You think you're going to stay friends with that Zander boy? He just wants in your pants because he thinks you're easy. I bet you are easy," he said, walking towards the sink.

I just ignored him as I threw my apple core into the trashcan. I grabbed all of my things and my keys off of the counter before throwing all of my stuff into the backseat. I hated living here and if it wasn't for Lindy I'd have already moved out.

I pushed that to the back of my mind as I made it the park. I dug my phone out of my bag and saw that I had two new messages. One was from Niall and the other was from Zayn.

Niall's made me smile. _Rehearsals with the boys until about three and then my day is empty; you want to hang out tonight? We could rent a couple of movies and pop some popcorn in my room, have a chill night. What do you say?_

I giggled at his cuteness. Then I realized that he was asking me out and I fangirled in the middle of the skate park. I looked around and made sure that no one saw it before replying: _I would love to. Pick out something good, I'll totally be judging you based on your choices. ;)_

Then I looked at Zayn the Vain's. _We have rehearsals until three. What about you, what's captured your attention on this fine Saturday afternoon?_

_Skate park, it's like my second home. _I replied before sliding my phone into my back pocket and shouting for Zander. "Fag of the skate park, where are you?"

All the guys around me laughed before pointing me towards him. I'd been coming to this park for years so they all thought of me as one of them. We all had our little nicknames and that's just what happened to be Zander's. Mine was Queen Bitch which pretty much spoke for its self.

I saw him reclining against a small ramp with his eyes closed. I giggled before plopping down next to him and pulling his beanie off of his head. He snapped up and scanned around for the culprit and when his eyes landed on me I was tackled to the ground.

He tickled me until he got the beanie out of my hands and slipped it back over his curls. We lay down looking up at the clouds for a while before going out to skate. Every time he pulled off a move I had to do it as well because I couldn't be outdone by him.

We'd been skating for a while when I checked my phone. Two new messages: Zayn and Niall had responded to me.

Niall's: _Well if I'm going to be judged than I need to pick some good ones. Romantic comedy or action?_

I couldn't get over how cute he was, still asking me to choose. _Action always but a little romance never hurt anyone. ;)_

Zayn's: _You skateboard? That's really hot, did you know that?_

I looked at his message for a while before deciding not to answer it. I just put my phone back into my pocket and coasted over to Zander. He was talking to his friends Tyler and Rick. Rick's eyes raked over my body like I wasn't wearing any clothes so I shifted behind Zander to get away from him.

"I was just saying I don't appreciate you following Mel like a lost puppy. She's not interested in you Rick so you just need to back off," Zander said, taking my hand in his from behind.

I huffed and pushed my way back to the front. "I don't need someone else to fight my battles for me. I'm independent and I can tell Rick to back off. Thank you Zander but no thank you."

I pushed my way past the group of boys and snapped my skateboard up. I walked angrily to my car and threw everything into the backseat. I backed out of the lot quickly and drove until I couldn't see the skate park behind me anymore.

I dug through my bag for my phone only to realize that it was in my back pocket. I looked at the screen and saw that it was almost three so I clicked on Niall's name and called him.

"Hello beautiful," his said, his accent making me smile like always.

"Hiya handsome, did you decided on what movies we're going to watch? I hope they're good because I'm totally still judging you based off of them," I said.

"Well then I hope you like my movies. We're staying in the Harlow and I'm in room 398 on floor twelve, just tell the doorman that I said you're coming up. Tell him the chicken is warm," he said, his voice completely serious.

"Is there any particular reason I'm going to say this or is it just to make me look stupid?" I asked, driving towards the hotel.

"Every hotel we stay in we tell the doorman a certain code that means certain things. It's fun and none of our fans have found out about it yet so it works," he answered, I swear to god I heard him giggle.

"I'm pulling up in front of the hotel now and oh my God there are a lot of people outside. They're not going to, like; tear me to pieces or anything are they?" I asked, pulling into a parking space and turning off my car.

"I'll see you when you come inside. Later beautiful," he said before the line went dead.

I hope out of the car and navigated my way through the throng of screaming fans. I came up to the doorman and stood on my tiptoes to whisper, "Niall told me to tell you that the chicken is warm."

He smiled and nodded me on through. I just shrugged my shoulders before making my way up to our date.

* * *

**You're so good at reviewing I don't even think I need to ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a lot more reviews than I was expecting so there's some Niall X Melody in this chapter.**

**Warning: This is a serious chapter and it talks about cutting. I'm not a cutter so I don't really know the technical details so don't judge to harshly about that.**

* * *

I fidgeted nervously in the elevator as I made my way to Niall's room. Once I was standing in front of it I started thinking. He was used to beautiful girls throwing themselves at him constantly and I was just a fuck up who slit her wrists and rode skateboards.

I felt my breathing quicken and I knew that I was fast approaching a panic attack. I needed to gather myself before I did something that would embarrass me. I clicked for the doors to stay closed and sat down with my head between my knees.

I sat there trying to ignore the little voice in the back of my head but it was so loud I couldn't. I pushed for the doors to open and I wandered around until I found a bathroom and locked myself inside it. I checked for feet under all of the doors before placing my bag on the counter. I opened up the zipper part and pulled out a folded up napkin.

It sat there gleaming in the brightness of the fluorescent bulbs. I slid the bracelets off of my wrist and flipped it wrist up. The thick pink lines that represented my weakness stared up at me as I griped the razor blade in my hand. I clenched my teeth together as I drug it across my wrist.

I watched the blood run down to cover my hand and sucked in a deep breath. Now I could ignore the voices in the back of my head and go on my date with Niall. I washed myself off in the sink and staunched the bleeding before slipping my bracelets back on.

I made sure I looked presentable before going back towards Niall's room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He appeared with a big smile and wet hair, he must have just gotten out of the shower.

"Hello beautiful, you're right on time the popcorn is just finishing," he said pulling me inside and engulfing me in a tight hug.

I smiled like I hadn't just cut myself in a hotel bathroom. "Hey babe, that's great I love popcorn. You smell really good, by the way."

His cheeks turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled before walking over to the table and grabbing a handful of popcorn. I heard Niall opening the fridge and rustling something about before closing it again.

"One of the movies is already in so we can head on over and start our date. I'll bring the drinks if you grab the popcorn," he said with a crooked grin.

I followed closely behind him before toeing my Vans off and putting my feet underneath me. I saw Niall having an internal debate before placing an arm around my shoulders. I smiled and tucked myself into his side.

I watched as the credits scrawled down the screen. I saw Robert Downey Jr. appear on the screen and felt the excitement bubble up inside of me, I fucking loved super hero movies. Within the first thirty minutes of the movie I was so enthralled I didn't hear Niall start talking to me.

He dug his fingers into my ribs and I started to spazz out. I was so fucking ticklish it wasn't funny so I was probably going to break several things in the process including Niall. He took both of my hands in his and held them above my head. He shifted and had my bracelets digging into my cut. I screamed out and he practically jumped away from me.

We just sat there staring at each other like we were afraid to say anything. His eyes were huge and I could only imagine what I looked like in comparison. He finally reached forward and took my right arm in his hands. He flipped my wrist up to face him and slid my bracelets off.

When he sucked in his breath I squeezed my eyes shut. I knew the look of disgust that had to color his features; it was the same look that I got when I looked at them. I was weak and I needed to get my shit together but I just couldn't seem to do it.

"Look at me, love," he whispered. His words floating around me, touching me like a soft caress.

When I didn't I felt something fluttering against my skin. I opened my eyes and saw that Niall had his lips pressed to the puckered skin of my scars. I'd never shown them to anyone ever and here the most perfect boy I'd ever met was kissing them.

I tried to pull my arm out of his grip but he held it tight. I had a million things to say but the words seemed to die on my lips. I was at a loss for words.

"Why do you hurt yourself? You're perfect. Can't you see that?" he asked, sitting up straight and taking my cheeks in his hands.

"I'm a mess. My father hates me and thinks that I'm a waste of space. Lindy got the beauty, the personality, the talent; I'm just a fuckup. I'm the reason my mother left when I was a kid and I don't know what to do with all of the shit that's bottled up inside of me so I take it out on myself," I said, tears streaking down my face.

He slid his hands down my arms and used my hips to pull me onto his lap. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were glassy like he was fighting back tears of his own. It was like I couldn't do anything without hurting someone else. I'm a fucking disease.

"You have to stop hurting yourself, Melody. You're so pretty and I really want to be with you but you have to stop hurting yourself. I need you to promise me that you're not going to hurt yourself again," he said, stroking his thumbs over my cheekbones.

"Why do you care about me? I'm just some stranger that you met at a concert, I'm fucked up and I don't deserve a guy like you," I whispered, looking down at the plaid covered chest.

"No one deserves to feel like you do. You need to be told that you're beautiful every day. You need to be kissed every second so you know that you're wanted. I really want to be the guy that does that," he said, kissing my forehead.

I felt my tears subside as I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "Do you really think so? I don't think anyone other than you has ever called me beautiful."

"Like I said, I want to be the one to make you feel beautiful constantly. Will you let me?" he asked, leaning his forehead against mine. "Please?"

I just nodded before connecting our lips. He was trying to be gentle and sweet but that wasn't what I wanted right now. I wanted him to show me that he could handle how intense I was and he seemed to understand that.

He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and drug his teeth across it making me groan. I slid my fingers into his hair and tugged at the ends roughly. One of his hands slid into my hair and his fingers dug into the skin of my hip.

I felt my breath getting thinner so I pulled away but it didn't stop Niall. His lips trailed down my neck and nipped his was around. He found a certain spot under my ear and had me groaning and grinding down onto his lap.

Someone started pounding on his door and it hit us like cold water. He pulled away from my neck and his cheeks were tinted pink. He flashed that crooked little smile that I absolutely adored and I felt my heart start to race.

"Niall mate, you need to open up this door! I heard that Melody is in there and she's my wife! I don't appreciate you canoodling with her," Louis shouted from the other side of the door.

I raised an eyebrow. "Canoodling? What the fuck does that mean?"

He just smiled before kissing my lips lightly and sliding me off of his lap to answer to door. I put my bracelets back on and turned to face him.

"Hey Niall," I said before he turned the knob. When he turned to me I whispered, "Don't say anything about my dilemma, okay? I don't want to be the pyscho chick."

He nodded before letting in the rest of the boys.

* * *

**Reviews for the rest of the boys being in the next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't even think I need to say how beautiful I think you all are. Just read on.**

* * *

Louis ran into the room and plopped down on the couch next to me. He seemed happy as he threw his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I just laughed and looked over at Niall, his face was happy but I could see through it that he was still worked up from our make out session.

"Lou, as much as I love my husband, Niall and I need to go talk about things. We'll be right back," I disentangled myself from his embrace and grabbed Niall's wrist.

When we were locked in his bathroom I turned the tub facet on so Louis wouldn't hear us and waited for Niall to start talking. When he didn't I turned to face him and saw that his eyes were hungry and he was slowly closing the distance between us.

He pinned me against the bathroom door and pushed his lips roughly against mine. I grinned as he used my hips to pull me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I knotted both of my hands in his hair and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth.

I knew this was the last thing that I should be doing after what we'd just been through but kissing Niall was addicting. He tasted like mint and popcorn, as disgusting as it sounds I couldn't get enough. I only broke away when I was starting to feel lightheaded.

"I wasn't finished kissing you. Now if you don't mind," he nudged my head back so he could take advantage of my neck.

A sudden knock on the bathroom door made me screech out in surprise and arch into Niall. He groaned before dropping my legs and removing his lips from my neck.

"Every fucking time," he muttered under his breath. Then louder, "What do you want?"

"I have to take a piss and you're in the shower!" Harry shouted. Then he started laughing, "Are you in the shower with Melody? Oh my God, you're getting it in hardcore! Way to go Nialler!"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud when he said that. When Niall's cheeks turned red I started to laugh even harder. I kissed the tip of his nose before shutting off the water and opening the door. Harry was standing there with Zayn, Liam, and Louis and they all had matching Cheshire cat grins on their faces.

"I think Niall found his princess!" Liam shouted, pulling me into a huge hug that the others followed and wrapped me in their arms. "It's about damn time."

"You guys are going to scare her off," Niall shouted, sounding helpless.

I smiled as I shrugged all of the boys off of me and wrapped my arms around Niall's torso. I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Am I your princess?"

He kissed the side of my head before nodding. I moved away but kept his hands in mine, I didn't want to lose contact with him just yet.

"You guys want to go to the park? It's too pretty to stay indoors today," Louis said, jumping up and down next to Harry.

"There goes our date," Niall muttered as we all walked out of the room. "Can we reschedule?" He broke out into a big smile when I nodded.

"Here comes the fun part, we've got to sneak out of the hotel. Can you handle that, Melody?" Liam whispered as we snuck to the back of the hotel.

They then proceeded to drop to their stomachs and army crawl out of the door. I just shrugged before dropping down and following behind them. Once we were out of the hotel they jumped up and hid behind a dumpster.

"Did you bring your car with you, Melody? We need a quick escape," Zayn asked, looking everywhere for fans.

I started walking down the side walk to where I'd parked my car. Once I got there I drove back to the alley I'd come from and honked the horn. The boys jumped and ran to the car quickly jumping inside like the sidewalk was on fire.

"You guys are way too overdramatic, no one's going to expect you all to be in such a junker," I said as I drove to the most deserted park I could think of.

The swing sets were all rusted and the slide looked like it was getting ready to fall. This was the park that my mother used to bring me and Lindy to when we were kids. I lost my first tooth my falling off of the swings.

"What's the smile for?" Niall asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. "They're just swings."

"I lost my first tooth by falling off of that swing right there. I scared my mom to death," I said, smiling at the memory. "Lindy was terrified to get on swings for weeks after that."

"So Lindy has an irrational fear of swing sets?" Harry asked, coming up behind us. "I'll make sure to tease her about that if she ever texts me back."

I turned around and faced Harry. "She's awful about texting boys back; she has crazy trust issues because she's been hurt so much. She tries to distance herself from people that she cares about I'm the only exception to that."

He nodded but I saw the hurt flash in his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt her. She's different than any girl I've ever met before; she doesn't care that I'm Harry Styles from One Direction. She just talked to me like I was a normal guy."

I felt Niall squeeze my hips and kiss the back of my head before going over to Liam and Zayn. Harry sighed and plopped down on the swings. I sat down in the swing next to him before I started talking.

"If you care about her don't give up. She's going to be tough but that's because I taught her to be like that. Not every boy out there is as sweet as you are," I said, bumping into Harry. "I'm afraid she's going to get taken advantage of by someone."

"I'm not going to say that I'm innocent or whatever but I'm not going to hurt her. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he smiled a dreamy little smile.

"I thought what we had was special, Harry! Why are you trying to hurt me by loving another woman?" Louis shouted, taking the chains of Harry's swing and stopping his movement.

He just laughed before taking my hand in his and tugging me over to the merry-go-round. We all lay between the poles and watched the clouds for a while. I looked over and saw that Niall was lying next to me and I took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers.

"Let's play truth, you guys. It'll be so fun," Louis said.

We all agreed and Liam started out. He asked Louis some easy question that had us booing which led Louis to asking me a question. "Are you a virgin, Melody?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nope. Liam, does it ever get hard having Danielle so far away all the time?"

He launched into some long tangent about how much he loved and trusted her drawing attention away from me. I saw that Niall was staring at me with a question in his eyes; I'd never told him that I wasn't a virgin.

"Niall, what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?" Harry asked, smiling when his cheeks turned red. "We all know but I think Melody should know too."

He looked up at the sky. "I got a boner during a photo shoot and we had to keep going. I couldn't do anything about it so we just had to edit it out. My crotch looked like it was dented."

I tried to hold in my laughter but when Zayn let out a weird snorting sound I was a lost cause. I started laughing so hard my sides were hurting. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I tried to stop but I couldn't. When I sobered up I kissed him in apology.

"Melody how was your first time?" he asked after his cheeks turned back to their normal color. "I don't want details but I want to know basics."

I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip. "Are you seriously asking this question? I was a girl so it hurt like hell and it was awkward. I had it with my closest friend, Zander so it sort of was okay but I wouldn't want it to happen again."

They all nodded and we went back to our game. It sort of got a little boring until Louis looked at me with a frown on his lips.

"What's the worst thing that a boy's ever done to you?"

Oh shit, that meant I had to tell them about Cody.

* * *

**Y'all are so good I don't even have to say anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is soooo late and I apologize. My dad's going in and out of chemo and radiation so I haven't had any time at all. Please bear with me.**

* * *

"You're not going to leave us in suspense about it are you?" Louis asked, flipping over onto his stomach to face me. "I want to know what this guy did to you."

I sighed before sitting up and crossing my legs. "His name was Cody and we got together when I was thirteen. We were together until a couple of months after my fifteenth birthday when he started acting strange. He would lie about where he was or who he was with and I ended up putting two and two together to find out that he was cheating. She was perfect: skinny, blonde, actually had boobs and a butt; it was easy to see why he wanted her.

"I was completely shattered. I didn't leave my room for days and I didn't eat. I ended up in the hospital because I was dehydrated so badly. I haven't even thought about other boys romantically until I met Niall," I said, blinking tears out of my eyes.

Everyone was silent for a long time after that; I don't even think anyone was breathing. Suddenly Louis let out a deep breath and asked, "But you said that you had sex with that Zander bloke…"

"I did but there weren't any romantic feelings involved. Everyone was making a huge deal about losing their virginities so I just did it to get it over with," I said, picking at my chipping nail polish.

"Well I think you're gorgeous, even if you're not blonde. That prick doesn't know what he lost," Zayn said, pulling me into a hug through the rails of the merry-go-round.

I hugged him back before getting up and popping my back. I walked over to the swings and sat there by myself for a while thinking about everything I'd just told these boys. Lindy didn't even know that Zander and I had sex and she was my best friend.

I heard someone sit in the swing next to me and I turned to see Zayn. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay over here. You're crying, you know?"

I sighed before wiping them away and saying, "I don't know why I'm crying, I don't cry. I'm just a mess sometimes; you have to look over it."

He just shook his head. "Don't ever feel bad about how you're feeling. It's not something you can control, it just happens. Just know that what you told us is going to stay between us, we're trustworthy lads. I promise."

He held up a pinky and I couldn't help but laugh at his cuteness. I wrapped mine around it and smiled at how pale I was compared to him. "Damn, you make me look like I'm albino."

He laughed before taking my hand in his and pulling me over to the rest of the guys. Louis was beaming as he tried to stay still.

"We're going to play hide and seek on the playground! Doesn't that sound so fun?" he asked, his eyes big. "We need to break off into groups; do we want three in each of two?"

"Let's do two in a group, if there's three it'll be easier to find people," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

I rubbed my arms to fight the chill that was settling over London. I hadn't worn a jacket earlier because it was pretty and sunny but I was really regretting it now. I glanced over and saw Niall shrugging his jacket off and placing it over my shoulders. I kissed him gently before sliding my arms into the sleeves and relishing the warmth that come off of it. It smelled so much like Niall that I couldn't help but inhale deeply.

"So obviously Niall and Melody are in a group. I'm going to be with Harry so that leaves Zayn and Liam; who wants to count first?" Louis asked.

I took Niall's hand in mine and raced away from the others. Judging by the shouting of Louis and Harry they were the ones left counting. I laughed before scanning the playground for a hiding spot. I felt Niall tugging on my hand and turned to see a small tunnel that had a bush restricting us from view.

I followed him and crawled inside only to realize how small it was. I ended up sitting Niall's lap with my knees on either side of his hips and my hands on his chest. I looked up and saw that his pupils were dilated and his breathing was a little fast.

I placed my lips against his but moved to his ear quickly. "We have to be very quiet; I don't want to be found. Can you do that?"

He just shook his head quickly before attaching his lips to mine. We were rougher than usual; his teeth were nipping and biting on my bottom lip. I had to dig my nails into his shoulder to keep myself from moaning. I wasn't usually this vocal but with Niall everything was completely different.

His hands slipped under the layers of clothing and lay flat against my stomach. I tugged away from him to slow my breathing. He pulled back as well and we sat there staring at each other as our breath pushed in and out of our lungs. I felt one of his hands leave my hip and come up to rest over my heart, feeling the rhythm of its beat. He took my hand in his and placed it over his heart, it felt like they were beating in the same time.

"Niall; Melody, you're the last ones left. It's time for you to come out!" Harry's voice made me jump and blink my eyes.

"What just happened?" he asked, his voice low and rough making his accent even sexier. "I didn't mean to push anything with you I just couldn't control myself."

"Hey, I found you two! What's keeping you from jumping back out?" Liam asked, tilting his head to the side. Then he must have realized how flustered we were, "Are you two okay? Do you need a minute to yourselves?"

I just shook my head before running towards the rest of the boys. When Liam and Niall appeared I said, "Liam, can we trade groups?"

I saw hurt flash across Niall's face but instead of saying anything I just dragged Zayn away. Once we were far enough away Zayn pulled me behind the slide and raised his eyebrows. I knew he wanted to know what was up with me but I didn't know how to put it into words.

"What's going with you two? You were as right as rain earlier what happened in that tunnel?" he whispered, crossing his arms. "You're not playing around with him, are you?"

"No, no, no, no way am I doing that. I really care about him and we just had a moment that scared me. I don't know what to say to make you understand what I'm saying," I said, pacing around. "I sound like a total pshyco."

"What happened?" he asked, sitting on the ground in front of me.

"We were hiding in the tunnel and it was really small so I was sitting on his lap. We ended up kissing and stuff, not going to freak you out with details. We broke apart and he just felt my heart beat and I felt his, we had this crazy connection," I said. Then I took a deep breath before whispering, "I'm so scared of getting hurt again, Zayn."

"If anyone's going to hurt you I swear that it's not going to be Niall. He'll treat you like a princess if you'll let him but you have to let him in. I know you've been hurt before and that sucks but don't make Niall suffer for what this other guy did to you," he said, smiling up at me. "You really care about him, like a lot don't you?"

"Hey, I found Zayn and Melody! Niall, Liam, you're the winners. Come on out," Louis shouted from the front of the slide.

Before anyone could respond a crack of thunder was heard above and the rain started pouring down in sheets. I screamed and started to run towards my car, the laughter of the boys followed. I was drenched by the time I got to it so I just turned around and faced the boys.

I spotted Niall and wrapped my arms tightly around his torso. "I'm sorry that I'm being so weird about things. I'm just afraid of getting hurt; I've been broken so many times."

"I swear that I'm not going to hurt you, love," he said before taking my face in his hands and kissing me. I'd never kissed anyone in the rain before so this was one thing off of my bucket list. And it was with Niall Horan.

* * *

**You're all beautiful :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yep, I didn't edit this and I probably should've but I'm updating from the hospital while my dad's in treatment so I'm sorry. **

**There is content in this chapter, just a head's up.**

* * *

We were back at their hotel when I realized how hard it was storming outside. I couldn't even see across the street through all of the rain. I didn't know how in the world I was going to drive all the way home in it. I wasn't the best driver already and now it was getting dark and I couldn't see. This was going to end oh so well for me.

"You need to change out of those wet clothes before you get sick, love. Do you want to borrow some of mine?" Niall asked, placing his hands on my hips from behind me.

I nodded before turning away from the window. "I have some stuff in the car but I don't have any pants. Can I borrow some, please?"

He nodded and I kissed his nose before going downstairs to my car. I dug around in the backseat until I found a duffel bag. I had it back there just in case I ended up crashing at Zander's; it had an extra bra, some extra panties, and a couple of t-shirts.

I was running back upstairs when I felt someone jump onto my back. I saw curls and put my arms under Harry's but as I walked over to the elevator. He stayed there until we made our way up to their floor before jumping off and running into his and Louis' room. I sort of wondered why Niall didn't have a roommate as I opened his door.

Niall only had on a pair of boxers and he had his back turned to me. I smiled before shutting the door quietly and sneaking up behind him. I put my hands over his eyes and stood on my tip toes so I could whisper in his ear.

"Hey gorgeous, are you trying to seduce me? If so it's totally working," I nibbled on his earlobe before going back flatfooted.

He took my wrists in his hands and backed me up until I was pinned against the door. He slid his hands into my hands and intertwined our fingers as he pressed his lips to mine. I groaned and wrapped my legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss.

I pulled my hands out of his and unbuttoned my flannel. He sat my feet on the ground and tugged it off of my shoulders before reaching the bottom of my tank top. He played with the hem of it a while before I pushed his hand away and pulled it over my head.

He kissed all over my collarbone and all of the exposed skin before laying his forehead against mine. I smiled before kicking my Vans off and unbuttoning my jeans. I was trying to be sexy but they were wet denim and they didn't want to come off.

I had a hand on his shoulder and ended up almost taking out a shelf. I stood there in panties with my arms crossed and looked down at my feet. I wasn't coordinated or sexy like the girls he wanted and now I just looked like a total loser.

"What's wrong with you, love? Did I push you too far?" Niall asked, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. "I'm so sorry."

I felt hot tears of embarrassment stinging the back of my eyes and I squeezed them shut tightly. I took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you're perfect. I want to be sexy for you but I can't do that, I'm way too uncoordinated. I'm sorry that I'm crying because I'm a total mess and…." I didn't get to finish because he grabbed my hips and pulled my mouth back to his.

I felt a couple tears slip out of my eye as I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist again. This time I heard something fall off of the shelf but I didn't break away. I shifted my pelvis a little bit and felt a pretty impressive bump in the front of Niall's boxers.

I groaned and leaned my head back against the door. He bit into my neck and I knew that I was going to have a mark to cover up later but I could've cared less as knotted my fingers in his hair. He bit a certain spot and I couldn't help but shriek and grind down on him.

He slammed his hand against the door behind me and pulled his face away from my neck. When he spoke I whimpered and felt my panties dampen. "Love, if you don't want to go further than you need to stop. I can't listen to your sounds and feel your nails digging into my back without having you. We don't have to go all the way but-"

I dug my nails into his back and forced him to look at me. "I want you to fucking shut up. I don't give a fuck about how far we go or what we do I just want you to fucking stop talking and kiss me god damn it."

He smiled before locking us back together. I felt his hands wandering my back and I dropped my legs down so he could unsnap my bra. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut as my bra hit the floor of the room.

I didn't just cut my wrists; I cut the top of my right breast a couple of times. It wasn't obvious unless you were as close to me as Niall was right now. There was only so much anyone could take and I was afraid that he was going to be scared away.

I felt his thumb rub over one of my scars but I didn't open my eyes. "Melody, you're beautiful. I don't want you to hurt yourself ever again. Look at me, love."

I opened my eyes and saw that he was staring intently at me. "When are you going to realize that I'm not worth your time? I'm a mistake, I'd understand if you never wanted to talk to me again."

He took my face his hands and made me look at him. "You need to understand that I'm going to want you. I don't care that you do this; I just want it to stop. I think you're so fucking beautiful and perfect that it scares me."

I just nodded before kissing him again. It was kind of pointless though; whatever mood we'd been building up was over now. We were in a weird kind of lull where I just wanted him to be within my reach at all times. He went back into his room and came back with a pair of sweats and tossed them to me, smirking when I almost fell.

"Where did my bra go? I thought it was right here on the floor but now it's gone," I said, looking all around the hotel room before giving up. "Niall, will you get in that duffel bag and grab me a clean bra and some panties?"

He smiled before digging into my bag and coming out with a pair of yellow lacy panties and a matching bra. I rolled my eyes before putting on my bra and walking back towards the bathroom with my change of clothes.

I pulled on my panties and Niall's sweats with a yellow crew neck t-shirt. I heard a knock on the door and I opened it up and saw that he was standing there with his hand held out. I bit my lip and raised my eyebrow, what the hell was he doing?

"I'm putting our clothes in the washing machine downstairs. It's private so they're going to be safe, I need all of your clothes," he smiled, kissing my forehead.

I walked out with him and handed him the pile of damp lace. He growled before taking them with him out the door. I just rolled my eyes before sitting down on the couch. I dozed off when the door flew open and all of the boys pile inside. I just sighed before leaning back against Niall's chest while they talked about their tour.

Then it hit me, they were going to be leaving in two weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is sort of intense and a bit of drama happens. **

* * *

Niall's Point of View:

This girl was completely driving me crazy. I'd know her for two days and I was already completely falling for her and there was nothing I could do to stop it. She was so beautiful with her long black hair and her big green eyes that it made my heart swell. Then there were all of her scars and cuts that made my heart hurt, I didn't want her to hurt herself anymore but I had no clue how to make her stop.

We were right in the middle of Scream when I felt her take my hands. I looked over and saw that Louis had let go of her and she was working her way out of his arms and over to my lap. Once she was free I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and settled back into watching the movie.

I heard something rattle on the table by the door and nudged Melody. "Isn't your phone over there on the table? I think it's going off."

She sighed before getting up and making her way over to the table. She walked into the kitchen and I heard her talking quietly to someone. Soon enough she came back into the living room and shoved her feet back into her shoes. Once she gathered all of her stuff she came over to me and kissed the top of my head.

"I have to go. Lindy needs me to pick her up," she whispered, trying to not wake the others. "Text me tomorrow and I'll come pick up my clothes."

I just nodded helplessly when I saw the fear on her face. I figured something family related was going on and she never really seemed to want to talk about them. I waited until the door shut to turn back to the movie playing.

Melody's Point of View:

I felt pure anger welling up in my veins as I drove towards the ravine Lindy described. I made it there and saw her sitting on a stump in tears. The anger completely evaporated and I ran to her, pulling her into my arms as she started to sob.

I waited until she seemed to be stable before guiding her over to my car. I drove out of the ravine and waited until I was under street lights to start talking to her.

"What happened? I've told you multiple times that you're not allowed to go to ravine parties. Girls get raped and people get killed at those things, don't you know that?" I shouted, pulling over to the side of the road. "You better fucking explain yourself."

"I went because I heard that there was going to be a good band playing. I was with a group of friends but they all left me there by myself. I was sitting there debating on whether or not to call you when this guy approached me. I told him to leave me alone but he wouldn't and he tried to make me do things. I kicked him where the sun don't shine and ran to the middle of the party to call you and waited," she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

I sighed before pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for calling me, Lin. You know that I'm always going to be here for you but you've got to start thinking about your future. You're sixteen and you act like you're grown. Why don't you just act your age and text Harry back?"

She pulled away and wiped her nose. "Harry wants me to text him back? I thought he was just trying to get in my pants. Am I not just another fangirl to him?"

"I spent the day with Niall and the rest of the band. I talked to him about you and he said that you were different. Answer him," I said, starting the car and driving towards home.

I saw that my dad's car wasn't in the driveway and I let out a relieved sigh. Lindy and I went inside; I heard the shower start and figured she was trying to watch off the dirt. I walked over to the fridge but something white sitting on the counter caught my attention.

-_I'm leaving you two on your own. You're ungrateful for everything that I do for you so now you're going to do it on your own. I hope you unappreciative little bitches are happy._

I sat on the stool and looked at the paper until I felt Lindy timidly touch my shoulder. I blinked a couple of times before turning around and handing her the note. She read over it and I saw her start to cry again.

"This isn't he end. It's not like he really did anything for us anyways, he was just here. I can take on more shifts at the dinner this summer. We're going to make it through," I said, pulling her to me and kissing the top of her head. "We'll always make it through."

She nodded against my chest. We stood in the kitchen like that for a while before I took her to her room and made her go to sleep. I sat in the living room and stared at the wall behind the television. I was going to have to support Lindy and myself for at least the next two years. Whatever plans I had for college are over now because I had to support us.

There was a knock on my door. I stood up and wiped my eyes before walking over and answering it. Niall, Louis, Zayn, Harry, and Liam were standing there with concerned expressions. I just shook my head and stepped out onto the porch with them.

"Why are you guys here? It's three in the morning," I said, crossing my arms against the chill of the night.

"When you left you scared us and you haven't answered any of our texts or our calls. We were worried and we came to check on you two," Niall said, taking off his jacket again and wrapping it around my shoulders.

I sighed before squeezing my eyes shut tight to keep the tears at bay. "It's nothing I just had to go pick up Lindy from a party. We're here and we're good, thanks for checking up on me. I hate that you all came out here for no reason but it's late and you should head back."

I went to go inside but Harry grabbed my wrist. I hissed and pulled it out of his grip; he'd made my bracelets dig into my cuts like Niall had done this morning. I prayed that no one noticed it but I heard Liam clear his throat. I bit my bottom lip and turned around to face all of them.

"Whats wrong with your wrist?" Liam asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and tried to come up with a lie quick enough that it was believable. "I went to do a trick this morning while I was skating. I must have twisted my wrist or something."

I flipped my arm up to show that it was okay but I saw a line of scarlet running down it. Harry must have hit the scab or something and made it start bleeding again. I flinched when Louis asked, "Why is it bleeding if you twisted it?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. We'll talk tomorrow okay?" I said, trying to make them leave but they wouldn't. "Please don't make me talk about it again. Just ask Niall, I'm sure he'll tell you about it."

Niall walked forward and pulled me into his arms. I couldn't help it; I started to bawl against his neck. Everything that had gone down the entire day just hit and I couldn't stop myself from completely breaking down. The others wrapped me up in their arms and I felt their heat sinking into me.

Maybe I didn't have to do this all alone.

* * *

**Reviews for Lindy being in a chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**'zer is sexual content in 'zis chapter. **

* * *

Melody's Point of View:

We walked inside out of the cold and the boys pushed me over to the couch. I sat with Niall clutching one of my hands and Zayn on my other side with my other hand in his. I knew that they deserved an explanation but so did Lindy.

"I'm going to go get Lindy up. She needs to know about this too," I said, pushing up from the couch and making my way upstairs.

She was sitting cross legged on her bed with her laptop on her lap. I knocked on the doorjamb and drew her attention. "The boys are downstairs. I need to tell you all something important so come on down."

She must have heard the anxiety in my voice because she wordlessly closed her laptop and followed me back downstairs. I sat back between Niall and Zayn and she sat next to Harry, who _nonchalantly _threw his arm around her shoulders.

"I've been suffering from depression since I was twelve. I started to take it out on myself when I was around fourteen. I have scars all along my wrist and I still have an issue with cutting," I whispered, looking down at my lap instead of at them.

It was silent and I felt Niall take my hand in his again for support. Lindy finally broke the silence, "This has been going on for three fucking years and you never told me? What the hell, I'm you're sister and I didn't know that you were slitting your wrists. You let me think that I was a total freak for not eating when you were doing this? How could you do that to me?"

I looked up and saw that she was standing with her hands on her hips. I stood too and ignored the boy band in the room. "I didn't think that you needed anything else on your plate then. I'm so fucking sorry that the god damn world doesn't revolve around you all the time."

"I never fucking said that it did but it doesn't revolve around you either! You're the reason that dad left and you're the reason that mom left because you're so ungrateful for everything. You don't appreciate what you have," Lindy shouted.

I flinched and blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. "You don't think I know that? I know I'm the reason mom left and I figured I was the reason dad left too but this isn't about that. We'll talk about that later. I'm trying to tell you something important about me and you went and made it about you. Why does everything have to be about you?"

I didn't see it coming until Lindy's hand connected with my cheek and my head went reeling back. I tasted blood as I pulled my head back up. Lindy had a hand over her mouth like she didn't believe that she'd just done that. I just pushed past her and walked out the door, I didn't want to be around her right now.

Niall's Point of View:

I watched them fighting completely helpless. I looked around at the other boys and saw that they wanted to say something but they didn't want to interrupt anything. When Melody walked out of the room I saw Zayn follow her.

Harry got up and walked over to Lindy. He took her arm and guided her into the kitchen leaving Liam, Louis, and I in the living room alone. We sat there awkwardly looking around at each other before Liam spoke.

"Niall, go after Zayn and Melody and I'm going to go check on Harry and Lindy. Louis you do whatever you want to do," he said, walking towards the kitchen.

I didn't wait to see where Louis was going I just ran out after Melody and Zayn. I found them sitting next to the house on a swing. Melody had her head on Zayn's shoulder and he was whispering something to her while he rubbed her shoulder.

"Do you want me to come over there or leave you two alone? I can just go back inside if you want," I said, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

Melody lifted her head and smiled at me before standing up. I walked over and sat down, pulling her into my lap. I let her cry into my neck as I rubbed her hair. Zayn had her hands in his as he stroked over her knuckles trying to comfort her.

"I feel like I'm losing control of everything in my life. I have to take care of myself and of Lindy before I'm eighteen. I can't go to college because she's going to be a senior that year so my future is completely fucked. I don't want this," she whimpered.

I didn't know what to say to her. It seemed like everything in her life was crumbling down around her and she couldn't stop it. Then we were all leaving in five days for a couple of months, I'm sure that wouldn't make it any better. I was afraid that she was going to cut again.

I took her cheeks in my hands and held her out at arms' length. "You can't hurt yourself. I want you to swear to me that you're not going to hurt yourself again. Pinky promise?"

She just shook her head. "I can't promise you that, it's the only way I know how to release some of this stress. That's the only thing that makes me feel better."

Zayn kissed the side of her head before going back inside. I smiled sadly before going back to our conversation. "Let me be what makes you feel better. When you feel like cutting call me and talk to me about it. If you need me I'll drop everything and come to you, I swear, but you have to stop hurting yourself."

"Do you realize how often I want to cut myself? Your phone will never stop ringing if I do that," she said, crying silently now. "I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"You're not burdening me with anything. You're helping me by keeping yourself safe," I said, kissing her tears away. "Please let me help you, love."

She just nodded and kissed me softly. We sat together wrapped in each other's arms for a while. When the sun started breaking over the horizon I could feel Melody snoring lightly against my neck. I bit my lip before picking her up and carrying her inside the house.

The boys were spread all over the floor in the living room asleep. I just shook my head before heading up the stairs in search of Melody's bedroom. I saw that a door had Lindy printed on it so I assumed there was a door with Melody on it somewhere too.

When I found it I pushed it open to see a messy room with Christmas lights strung all around it. I saw that her bed wasn't made so I just pushed the covers back and lay her down on it. I pulled her Vans off of her feet and covered her up before making my way out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going? I want you to stay in here with me tonight -er today," she said sleepily. "Come back here and cuddle with your girlfriend."

I smiled before toeing off my shoes and lying beside her. She lay there looking at me with sad eyes; we lay there without touching each other. I reached out and traced a finger down her cheekbone, making her shiver before placing a hand on my neck.

I wrapped her tightly in my arms and held her against my chest. She slipped on of her hands up the back of my shirt and rubbed my back absentmindedly. I felt my eyelids getting heavy but I fought it off by kissing her.

That seemed to be what she wanted because she flipped us over and straddled my hips. I placed my hands on her hips as she kissed and nipped at my neck hungrily. I pushed my jacket off of her shoulders and tugged the t-shirt off too. I pushed her up and sat up with her on my lap. She grinned before pulling my shirt off and kissing my chin.

She smiled before undoing my pants and tugging them down my legs. I pushed her onto her back again and kissed all the skin that I could reach. I took both sides of my sweatpants in my hands and pulled them down her legs.

I rubbed my way up her legs, they were so smooth. I slid my hands up her sides and made her arch against my body so I could unsnap her bra. It was easier this time than the last and I didn't embarrass myself. Once it was on the floor I kissed the scars that littered the tops of her breasts.

She knotted her fingers in my hair as I moved downwards. I flicked my tongue against her nipple and she let out a yelp. She was a screamer? This was going to be fun.

* * *

**I want 5 reviews for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Y'all are fabulous! Thank you for the reviews.**

**Warning: Lime ahead.**

* * *

Niall's Point of View:

I jolted awake and saw that I was cuddled up with Melody in her bed, her sleeping peacefully and me terrible aroused. I didn't want to wake her up because this could be really awkward. How does one explain to their girlfriend of one day that they're turned on by a sex dream about them?

She made a sound before turning around in my arms and backing her butt up against my crotch. I had to bite back a groan as she wiggled around a bit before going back to sleep. She fit against me so well that it was turning me on even more.

I thought about waking her up and seeing if she would relieve some of my tension but decided against it. Maybe I could maneuver myself out of her arms and go -er relieve myself in the bathroom. That sounded so terrible, giving myself a quick jerk in my girl's bathroom.

There were no easy answers to this problem so I thought about things that turned me off. I thought about my parents fooling around, dogs being kicked, hell I even thought about my grandma but nothing could take my mind off of the perfectness in front of me.

She let out a sleepy grumble before turning around to face me with a lazy grin on her lips. "Are you going to keep fidgeting or are you going to let me help you out with your little problem?"

I blinked rapidly as I tried to process what she was saying. "Are you implying what I think you're implying? I don't want to look stupid if we're not thinking the same thing."

She didn't answer me; instead she just ran a hand down my front and stopped on the buckle of my belt. She looked up at me with big, innocent, green eyes and I was a goner. I just nodded and she tugged the belt open before throwing it over onto her floor. She unzipped my pants and unbuttoned them before pulling me in for a kiss.

I raised my hips to help her pull my pants off as I tried to focus on the kiss. I nibbled on her bottom lip to try and get some control back but I nearly lost it when she cupped me through my boxers. I bit on her lip hard and tasted blood when she finally made skin to skin contact. Her gripping me in her tiny little hands almost set me off at the start but I held strong.

She pulled her mouth away from mine kissed up and down my neck before pulling away from me completely. I whimpered at the loss of her touch and saw her lips turn up into a smirk.

"I don't think I should be doing all this work without something to look at. What do you think?" she asked her innocent eyes back.

I knew that I should tease her back but my mind was still reeling from the feel of her thumbs rubbing my hipbones. She just laughed before pulling my shirt over my head and smiling at my body. I wasn't anything special but she obviously saw something that she liked because she kissed her every patch of skin that she could reach.

By the time her hand was back on me I was all veins and knots. I don't think I'd ever been this turned on in my entire life. She was working me up and down but never staying on a certain pattern so I didn't get bored, like that could happen.

I closed my eyes and focus on something other than her hand and the pumping. When she bit down on my stomach I couldn't stop myself from groaning and thrusting my hips foreward. I popped my eyes open just in time to see her take my tip into her mouth. She locked eyes with me as she started to move up and down, a smile playing out on her lips.

"Fuck Melody, you're going to fucking kill me," my voice was rough and ragged to my own ears but she seemed to like it because she took more of me into her mouth.

I knotted my fingers in her hair as she moved. I was torn, I wanted to watch her every move but the pleasure filling my body made me want to fling my head back and close my eyes. She did something with her hands that I could never explain and I felt a familiar tightening in my stomach, I was really close.

"You're going to have to move, love, or I'm going to cum in your mouth," I gasped out, her teeth barely grazing the underside and making it harder to hold on.

She gave me the sweetest little smile before saying, "Isn't that what you're supposed to do when a girl sucks you off?"

She took me in her mouth again and looked up at me with big eyes. There was not stopping it, I came harder than I ever thought possible, tightening my grip in her hair and throwing my head back. I felt something tear in my other hand but I couldn't quite place what it was in my state.

I looked down and saw that she was swallowing; oh sweet baby Jesus. As my euphoria faded, guilt settled in and I felt my cheeks turning red. I promised myself that I would never degrade a girl by making her do that but here I was being a total douche.

She tucked me back inside my boxers before making eye contact with me again. I took her hands in mine and pulled her up to face me. I cupped her jaw in my hand and kissed her forehead before kissing her lips.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that, Melody. You're so much better than that," I murmured against her lips. "I feel terrible."

Her face fell and she looked down at the sheets. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you or anything.  
I've never done that before and I just thought that you should be the first one. I won't do it again if it bothers you this much."

She'd opened herself up to me; I wasn't the only one that was vulnerable during this. Granted, it was my cock in her mouth but she was trying something new to make me feel good. I needed to let her know that I appreciated her for doing it.

"I didn't mean to make you upset I just wanted you to know that you don't have to do things like that if you're not comfortable doing them," I said, kissing the top of her head. "God forbid me tell you to do something that feels that ruddy amazing if you want to do it. You're an independent lass."

That seemed to make her happy because she looked up at me with a smile. "You owe me new sheets, Mr. Horan. I do believe that torn these ones to bits."

I looked over and saw that there was a huge tear on the right side of me. That must have been the tearing that I'd felt earlier. I let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't her and that I didn't hurt her. I grinned down at her. "I reckon I'll buy you an entire linen store if I get what causes this rips."

She giggled before looking down at my stomach. I saw that there was a little drop of cum sitting there that she'd missed earlier. She didn't wait for me to say anything before diving down and swiping her tongue over it seductively.

She came back up and laid her head on my shoulder, running her fingers up and down my chest absentmindedly. This was how I wanted to spend my night or day or whatever it was right now. Then it hit me that I hadn't told her that we were leaving in four days now.

I knew that I had to do it delicately. "Melody, the boys and I are leaving for a tour in four days." Or I could jump in head first and embarrass myself. That was cool too.

* * *

**Five reviews before the next chapter comes out please my lovelies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys reviewed and you're so lovely for that :)**

**There is another lime in here. It's slowly leading up to a lemon.**

* * *

Melody's Point of View:

I felt like someone stabbed me in the stomach, they were leaving that soon? I bit my bottom lip to try and center myself.

"I thought you guys were leaving in two weeks? Why is it four days now?" I asked, sitting up with my back to him.

I heard ruffling behind me and felt his hand on my shoulder. "We have to go do some promotional stuff for the tour. It's not something that I chose to do; I have to do for the other boys. If I could I would bring you with me but you know that can't happen."

I sniffed but didn't turn around to look at him. If I looked at him I knew that all of the composure that I had would crack and I'd be a mess on the floor. "You're leaving in four days for a five month tour. Were you going to tell me before I had to see you off for the airport?"

I heard the springs on my bed creak as he got up and crouched in front of me. He took my hands in his and made me look at him, "I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to make you upset. I couldn't be the reason that you hurt yourself."

I pushed up from the bed and stood next to him with my hands on my hips. "Are you fucking serious? Do you not know anything about me at all? I'm unstable but I'm not stupid, I promised you that I wouldn't hurt myself and I'm not going to. Unlike you I'm not a liar."

I saw him flinch before sitting down on my floor with his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to lie to you I just didn't want to hurt you. I guess in the end I hurt you even more, didn't I?"

I sighed before sitting down in front of him and pulling his hands away from his face. "I'm not going to say that you didn't hurt me but I know it came out of a good place. Just promise me that you won't try to _protect_ me again."

He smiled before pulling me close to him. We were interrupted by her door flying open and Louis running in with Liam. Their expressions went from excitement to shock to excitement again, this couldn't be good.

"We were coming in her to invite you to breakfast with us but it looks like you're having your own party. Don't let us ruin your fun," Louis said. Then he turned to Niall, "She's my wife, how dare you?"

I looked up at him and batted my eyelashes. "Louis, I want to be alone with Niall. I'm your wife and I love you but I need time with other men. Don't you understand that?"

"Is it because I wear suspenders and a belt? I'll change! I swear it!" he said, clutching his heart.

Liam grabbed the back of his shirt and started dragging him out of my room. Once they were both out the door Liam turned around and said, "I have my phone if you two need us."

We nodded and I waited until the front door slammed downstairs to plant myself in Niall's lap. He smiled before laying his head against mine and kissing my nose. We sat like that for a while before I started kissing him.

We ended up on my bed with me on my back and Niall straddling my hips. He pulled my shirt over my head and tugged the elastic out of my hair, letting my curls tumble down around my shoulders. I ran my nails up and down his chest as he nipped at my neck.

He gripped both sides of my sweats in his hands and tugged them down my hips. They were on the floor next to his jeans when I started giggling. He looked at me with his hair and ruffled and his cheeks all red making me laugh even harder.

"Why are you laughing, love?" he asked gruffly.

"You're hands are on my sides and it tickles. You're adorable too," I said, kissing the tip of his nose. "Continue doing what you're doing, it feels lovely."

He smiled and dove back into the skin of my neck. I knotted my fingers in his hair to direct him where I wanted. He tried to undo my bra but ended up getting frustrated and pushing the cups above my breasts. I giggled before reaching behind me and unclasping it.

"I swear it's like trying to break into a safe. I don't understand why it's so hard," he murmured against my skin.

I just shook my head as his fingers ghosted over my panty line. He looked up at me with a questioning expression so I nodded my head. He hooked his fingers on either side and pulled them down my legs and onto the floor.

He leaned back on his heels and took in my body. I tried to cover myself up with my arms but he just pinned them down and kissed me roughly. I moaned into his mouth as he kissed his way down to my breasts.

He sucked one of my nipples into his mouth while he played with the other, driving me completely insane. I was pulling on his hair so hard I was shocked it wasn't coming out in my hands. He bit down and I let out a strangled yelp before clamping a hand over my mouth.

"Don't do that, love. I want to hear you," he rasped against my skin as he flicked his tongue against my bellybutton.

I bit on of my fingers to keep in my shriek when he licked over my hipbones, they were my weakness. He scraped his teeth over it and I let out another strangled yelp. I put my hand back over my mouth and vowed to never make that sound again.

He licked across the stretch of skin right above my vagina. I whimpered but tried to keep it silent. He let out a growl before looking up at me, "If you don't make any noises then I'm not going to know what you like. I'll stop, don't think I won't."

I smiled before shifting my leg and hitting his hardness and making his groan. "I don't think you're in any position to leave me. I'm so much better than your hand."

He just shrugged before pushing away from me and sitting at the edge of my bed with his legs crisscrossed in front of him. He sat his elbows on his knees and placed his chin in his palms, eyes fixated on me.

"It's your move, love."

Niall's Point of View:

Moving away from her was one of the hardest things that I've ever had to do but I needed to hear the sexy sounds that she was embarrassed by. I watched her suck her bottom lip into her mouth as she figured out what I was doing.

It was so hard to control myself when she was lying so sexily in front of me. Her legs were spread open and I could just see her pink folds. Her skin was flushed and her chest was heaving as she tried regain her breath.

"Why'd you stop? I don't want to make those noises, they make me sound like I'm retarded or something," she said sitting up and sitting to where I couldn't see anything anymore.

"I think they're so sexy. Why don't you just let yourself go and do what feels right?" I asked, crawling towards her. "That's what sex is supposed to be, right?"

She just shrugged before placing a hand on my arm. "I don't really know. I've only had sex once and it wasn't exactly exceptional or anything. It hurt and it was awkward, I'm not exactly into repeating it right now. You're leaving in a few days and I'm going to be here with too much time on my hands to dissect what we're doing and-"

I pulled her in for a kiss before pushing her down onto her back. She complied and played with the hair at the nape of my neck. I slipped one finger inside of her and heard her let out a yelp. That was what I wanted.

She dug her nails into my shoulder as I slid another finger into her. She straight out screamed this time when I started rubbing her clit along with the plunging. She was withering against her sheets as she got closer and closer to the edge. I slide my hand into her curls and made her lock eyes with me as I pushed her over.

"Fuck Niall!" she screamed, ringing my ears and causing my boxers to get impossibly tighter. This was only the beginning; I had to make her scream my name like that at least two more times before the others came back.

* * *

**I want 5 reviews before the next chapter, please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**They finally have sex :) But it's not that simple.**

**Sorry this is so late. I hope you're not too mad at me.**

* * *

Melody's Point of View:

I was panting as I tried to regain my breathing after Niall's little show. I could feel him as hard as stone against my thigh and I slid my hand down. I palmed him through the cotton and bit my bottom lip when I saw his eyes close.

I smiled before tugging his boxers down and throwing them over into the floor. I wanted to be on top so I pushed him over and straddled his hips. I gripped his shaft tightly in my hand and ghosted it along my entrance. I bit my bottom lip as I slid down onto him; I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to adjust to his size. I hadn't had sex in a really long time and he was a lot bigger than Zander.

I must have clenched down on him because he grabbed my hips in his hands and dug his nails into my skin. I groaned before starting to move, I was slowly teasing both of us into a frenzy. I placed my hands on his chest and used it as leverage to move myself on top of him.

"Fuck Melody, you're killing me," he grunted out, his blunt nails digging into my skin but not breaking the skin. "Please move faster."

I flipped my hair over to one side of my head before going down and sucking on his neck. He growled again before sliding his hand down my stomach and rubbing my clit. I arched my back without meaning to and ended up riding him harder.

"Fuck Niall, that's not fair!" I shouted as he continued to rub my clit, making me ride him faster.

"Neither is fucking teasing me, you're lucky I didn't flip you onto your back and take you," he rasped out, taking a nipple into his mouth.

I yelped and dug my nails into his chest, breaking the skin. That was his undoing; he flipped me onto my back and gripped my knees in his hands. The way he had me pined to the bed had him hitting a certain spot that made me keen in ecstasy.

I clutched the back of his neck and his shoulder as I felt myself tightening around him. He must have sensed how close I was because he knotted his fingers in my hair and tilted my face up to where our eyes were locked.

"I want you to fucking scream my name as loud as you can. Can you do that for me, love?" he rasped out, his accent making me clench tighter around him.

I tried to close my eyes but his grip tightened in my hair. "I want you to look at me. Don't you dare break eye contact or I swear to God I'll stop."

I whimpered but opened my eyes anyway. His usually kind eyes were wild with lust and hunger as he stared at me intensely. The boy that I'd come to know as cute, sweet, innocent even was coming completely undone in front of me and I was the reason for it. That thought pushed me over the edge and I saw white exploding in my head.

"Fuck, Niall! Niall," I screamed as I dug my nails into his neck and my other hand down his back. "Fuck yes, Niall!"

He slid his hands under my body and gripped my butt tightly in his hands. He didn't give me a chance to recover before he was thrusting into me again. I could only hold on as pleasure wracked through my body. I hooked my feet together and pressed my heels into his lower back to try and keep myself from falling to pieces beneath him.

I was about to cum again when I gathered all of my strength and flipped us over. His hands stayed where they were as he guided me. I knew he was gripping my hips so tightly that he was going to leave bruises on them but I couldn't bring myself to tell him to stop right now.

I took his hands in mine and used them as leverage as he intertwined our fingers. I felt him twitch and knew that he was close so I bounced even harder on him. He sucked my nipple into his mouth again and bit down roughly on my nipple making me cum again. I felt him cumming with me but I was too lost in my own little world to even think about pulling him out of me.

I collapsed on his chest as I tried to right my breathing. He was running his hands through my hair and kissing every part of me that he could reach. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt my face sliding on Niall's chest.

"Love, are you crying?" he asked, tilting my face up to his. "Oh my God, did you not want to do anything? I thought you were enjoying it and…"

I kissed him softly. "It's not like that, it was just really intense. I never knew that sex could be like that, I thought it was meaningless. Thank you for showing me that it could be different."

He just laughed before pulling me close to him. We lay there cuddling and talking until I heard the others talking downstairs. I sighed before rolling out of bed and stretching, I'd been still for too long. I heard my back pop a couple of times before I froze. I felt…squishy down there…

"Niall please tell me that you wore a condom," I whispered, bracing myself against the wall behind me. "Oh my God, please tell me that you wore a condom."

His eyes grew huge as he jumped out of the bed. "I thought you were on the pill so I didn't. You're not on the pill, are you?"

I shook my head as I slid down the wall. I was going to be completely alone and I could be pregnant. I wouldn't ask Niall to stay home from his tour because of this, I wasn't that selfish. I felt my heart beating rapidly and my breathing tugging at my lungs. I was only seventeen.

Niall's Point of View:

I felt my blood run cold when she said that she wasn't on the pill. How in the fucking world could I be so fucking careless? It was one responsibility and I fucked it to fucking pieces. I was supposed to go on a world tour in a couple of days and I did this?

"I'm seventeen; I can't have a baby yet. I have to take care of Lindy and finish school all by myself, a baby can't fit in that," she whispered, lowering her head into her hands. "How could I have been so fucking stupid?"

I ran a hand through my hair before sitting down next to her. "I don't know what to say right now, Melody. What would you do if you found out that you actually were...you know."

She looked up at me and I saw the tears pouring down her face. "I don't fucking know. I don't have anyone in my life that's a constant other than Lindy and I have to support her completely on my own. It wouldn't be fair of me to bring a baby into this but I couldn't ever get an abortion. I'm not a religious person, but I'm praying to every God up there that I don't have to think about it."

I watched her completely shatter in front of me but I couldn't do anything to make it better. I couldn't change that I was leaving her for five months, I couldn't change that both of her parents had abandoned her, and I couldn't change that her life was shit.

I'd never felt more helpless in my entire life.

* * *

**Uh-oh! 5 Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I didn't edit this at all so fair warning it may totally be shit. I'm just not really into reading over it before I post it lately. Hope that doesn't make anyone mad or anything.**

* * *

Niall's Point of View:

After Melody got up and stumbled into the shower I redressed and tried to organize my thoughts. There was no way that I could get out of this tour in order to stay here with her so I should just forget that. It wasn't fair that I had to leave her here to take care of it along with everything else in her life that she was responsible for.

I heard laughter in the other room and jumped slightly at the disturbance. I knocked lightly on the bathroom door and said, "The others are here, love. I'll be in the living room with them when you come out."

She didn't respond but then again I didn't expect her too. I ran a hand through my hair before walking into the room with them. They were loud and happy, that sounded so weird compared to the silence I'd grown accustomed to in the last hour.

Zayn noticed me walk in and his face split into a huge grin. "Judging by the marks all over your neck, you and Melody got it on while we were gone."

I didn't say anything; I just sat down on the end of the couch and stared at the wall. Liam sat down next to me and threw an arm around my shoulders. "What's wrong, mate? I thought you're be happy that you guys got together."

I just shrugged and continued to stare at the wall. Melody walked down the stairs and I saw that she'd been crying again. She just sat on the floor and Lindy's feet before pulling her knees up to her chest and sitting her chin on them.

Lindy leaned down and I saw her whisper something to her before they both got up. Melody took Lindy's hand and lead her outside. I knew she was going to tell her and that I should probably tell the guys but I couldn't find the words.

"Dude, what happened while we were gone?" Harry asked, leaning into me.

I felt tears pricking the back of my eyes but I blinked them away. When I spoke my voice was rough and croaky, "I think I may have just made the biggest mistake of my life."

Melody's Point of View:

Lindy and I were sitting on the front porch and I was sobbing into her shoulder. She was rubbing my back as I tried to talk but failed epically.

I took a deep breath before pulling away from her. "Niall and I had sex while you all were gone. It was amazing and perfect but we made the biggest mistake possible."

"What happened, lovely? You can tell me anything, you know that," Lindy said, wiping my cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

"We didn't use protection," I whispered, not looking up from me toes.

"Are you serious? After all the times you told me that my twatchit would fall off," she said, biting her cheek. Then she saw how upset I was and sobered up quickly. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I can't support a baby. Fuck, I can barely support us," I said, putting my head in my hands. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Right now there's not a lot you can do. You get to play the waiting game for a while until either your period comes or it's been long enough to get a pregnancy test," she said.

I was completely fucked.

Niall's Point of View:

"You had sex without a condom? Are you stupid?" Zayn asked, throwing his hands into the air. "Even if Melody was on the pill there was still a risk she could get pregnant."

I slammed my head back against the couch and shut my eyes. "I wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the time. What if she's pregnant, you guys? What the fuck am I going to do?"

"Well it's not just her responsibility so you can't just leave it to her. Then again it's not your body that the baby may be inside so you can't tell her what to do about it. Just let her know that you're going to be there for her," Liam said, patting my back.

"I can't be here for her because we're leaving for a world tour. She's going to be alone again and this time it's my fault. I'm just like her parents, leaving her when she needs me the most," I said angrily.

"I'm sure we can talk to Paul and try to get you a couple of extra days off of the tour. You're not that kind of guy, Niall, we all know it," Louis said, trying to smile at me but it ended up as more of a grimace. Then he pulled a hand through his air and said, "I never thought that you'd be the one of us to get into this situation."

I pushed up from the couch and stalked outside. I saw Lindy and Melody sitting on the steps of the front porch; Melody's body was shaking against Lindy's shoulder. I pushed myself forward before I could chicken out and sat down on Melody's other side.

"Can I talk to her privately please, Lindy?" I asked, putting my hand on Melody's knee.

She nodded before whispering something to her and kissing the side of her head. Melody turned to face me, her face was puffy and her eyes were really red. I took her cheeks in my hands and lay my forehead against hers, trying to find some sanity.

"What are we going to do about this? I'm terrified," she whimpered, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. "I don't want to do this on my own."

"I'm going to talk to our manager about getting some time off of the tour so we can figure this stuff out. It's not just your problem, love, it's mine too," I said, kissing the tip of her nose.

I saw relief flood her features as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. Did she seriously think that I was going to make her do this all on her own? She was so broken and I was just contributing to it by getting her pregnant.

"You're an amazing guy, Niall, and I'm glad that I've got you. I've always needed someone like you in my life," she said quietly. "I know we've known each other for three days but I've never felt like this about anyone before."

I felt my heartbeat accelerate but I tried to control myself. "Are you just saying that because we may be having a baby or do you really think that? Don't say something that you don't mean because you think it's what I want to hear."

She just smiled before connecting our lips. It was a rough kiss like usual it was softer and it was what we needed in this moment. She pulled back and whispered, "You're perfect, if I had to go through this with anyone in the world, I'm glad that it's you."

I just laughed quietly before pulling her in tighter to me. We sat on the steps together for a while until the rest of the guys piled outside.

"Paul just called and said that we have a rehearsal that we have to get to. That's the perfect time to ask him about your time off," Liam said.

I sighed before pulling Melody up with me. I kissed her forehead before the other's pushed me away and took their turn with her. I winked before we all loped off towards the car that appeared in front of Melody's.

I really hoped that Paul would let me stay with her. She needed me more now than I think she's ever needed anyone. I just really hoped that she didn't fall into her normal patterns of stress relief.

* * *

**There was a little Lindy/Melody bonding in this chapter, review if that's something that you want to see more of. Or if you want to see some Lindy/Harry stuff.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't really know the technicalities of pregnancy seeing as I'm, you know, sixteen so bear with me.**

* * *

Melody's Point of View:

It was about a week later and my period was two days late. I was trying to work up the nerve to go pee on the pregnancy test that was sitting on the sink next to me. I was so scared that I was pregnant that I couldn't even bring myself to touch the plastic.

I took a deep breath before yanking it out of the box and peeing on it. Once I was done I sat it on the sink and sat on the edge of the tub. When my phone went off I took another deep breath and looked at the test. It was almost impossible to tell but then I saw the pink plus sign and hit my knees on the tiles.

I tried to calm my breathing but it just kept tearing its way out of my lungs. I pulled my knees up to my chest and held onto them to keep me from breaking apart. I don't know how long I lay there like that until Lindy came in.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant," she said quietly, the stick in her hand. "I'm so sorry."

I sighed before pushing myself up into a sitting position. "I don't know what to do. Niall only has two more days before he has to go back to the tour. Maybe I shouldn't tell him about it so he doesn't have to worry."

"That wouldn't be fair to anyone, he deserves to know. It's his baby too," she said, kissing the top of my head before walking out of the kitchen.

I wanted to cut more than anything but I couldn't do that to the baby. It wasn't good for me to lose that much blood when I was supporting another life. I settled for leaning back against the wall and putting my head in my hands.

It was a couple of hours later when Niall called me. He wanted to meet up and go get some lunch so I got in my car and drove to Nandos. We sat eating until he asked the question that I knew was on both of our minds.

"Have you taken the test yet?" he asked, taking a drink from his pop instead of looking at me.

It was now or never, I just hope that this wasn't something that I was going to regret. "Yeah I did but it turns out that we were scared for nothing. I'm not pregnant."

His entire demeanor changed as he sagged against the back of the booth. "God, that's a load off of my shoulders. I can't believe that we were that fucking stupid and careless."

I tore little pieces of my napkin and placed them in a pile while I said, "Maybe we should take a break while you're on tour. You don't have anything holding you to me and I'd hate to hold you back."

He almost dropped his cup in his haste to talk to me. "What do you mean, we should take a break? I don't want to; I want you to be mine. Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

I blinked back my tears before looking up at him. I didn't want to hold him back so I said things that I would regret for the rest of my life, "No, I don't want to be with you anymore."

He flinched before looking down at his hands. "Why don't you? Did I do something wrong?"

"I've just came to my senses about everything in my life. I don't need to be attached to anyone right now," I said, swallowing the lump that was rising in my throat.

"Why are you pushing me away like this, Melody? I thought you cared about me," he said, the hurt clear in his voice.

"I just don't feel the same way about you that I used to. Maybe it was because I was caught up in the moment or because I was feeling abandoned. Either way I don't want to be with you anymore," I said. I dropped my napkin and left the restaurant.

I drove until I couldn't see because of my tears and pulled over to the side of the road to sob my eyes out. I'd just done the last thing I could handle until I shattered.

Niall's Point of View:

I sat in the booth for a while after Melody left trying to piece together what she said. I thought what we had was amazing and that it was going so good but apparently she didn't think so. I paid the waitress for our food before going out to my car.

I drove to the hotel and packed all of my things before heading out to the airport. I didn't want to be here any longer than I had to so I hoped that I could just leave my problems in London.

I didn't think it through; my mind was free to wander the entire time I was on the plane. I wasn't ever going to be enough for a girl, I was just too unattractive. I felt angry tears stinging the back of my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

Once I made it to the hotel that the others were staying in I went straight to the room I was sharing with Liam and conked out.

Harry's Point of View:

Lindy and I have been texting each other back and forth for the last two weeks since we'd been gone. She was the perfect girl for me, she didn't care that I was in a band she just liked me for me. It was so refreshing to be with a girl that wasn't with me to get famous.

I walked into Liam's room and saw that Niall was unconscious on the couch. I turned around and saw Liam standing in the kitchen staring at him as well. He wasn't due back here for two more days but apparently he changed his mind.

"How long has he been in here?" I whispered, walking over to Liam. "I thought he was staying until Monday."

He shrugged and bit into the apple he was holding. "I woke up this morning and found him asleep like that. I figured that he and Melody had a fight or something but I didn't wake him up to ask."

"Are we going to because I'm dying to know why he's back? Wouldn't you want to stay with your girlfriend when you're going at it like rabbits," I asked, smiling.

"Niall's not the type of guy to leave a girl without a reason. I wonder what happened between them," Liam said, walking over to the sleeping blonde.

He shook his shoulder causing Niall to flip over onto his back. There were tear stains on his cheeks and I felt anger welling up inside of me. I hated it when people took advantage of him, he was just so innocent.

"What's wrong with you, lad? You're here earlier than we expected," Liam asked gently.

"Melody wasn't pregnant so she said that we should take a break while we're on tour," he said, his voice rough. "I didn't want to stay there so I figured that I should just come on over here with you all."

They broke up? She wasn't pregnant?

Whaa?

* * *

**Uh-Oh, drama on the horizon! I have the next chapter already written so the moment I get ten reviews it's up.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I only got nine reviews but I have to upload this chapter because it's so damn cute. I'm so excited for Melody's baby to be here!**

* * *

Melody's Point of View:

I was about four months along with my pregnancy when I felt the baby kick for the first time. I was sitting in the living room reading a magazine and I almost pissed myself. I screamed for Lindy and she came running with only a bra and a pair of board shorts on. I couldn't help but laugh at how attractive she looked.

"Give me your hand right now," I said, pressing it against the side of my little bulge. "Do you feel that flutter? That's him kicking."

"Why do you think it's a boy? You haven't even been to your appointment to find out the sex of the baby yet," she said, wonder softening her features.

"I don't know really, I just feel like he's a boy," I said, placing my hands on top of my baby bump and rubbing. "You're coming with me today to find out, aren't you?"

"Why do you think I came back from Montana's party so early? I can't wait to see _him_," she said, standing up and running back upstairs.

I was already dressed in a pair of black leggings and a white long sleeve shirt. I didn't really wear anything tight anymore since I'd gotten bigger, it just wasn't worth it. I reach over to the side of the couch and picked up my black Vans. I tugged them onto my feet before getting up and grabbing the rest of my stuff while I waited for Lindy to come back down.

We arrived at the doctor just as the nurse was calling our name for me to go back. I took Lindy's hand in mine as we walked back to my room. Once the she took my weight and checked my vitals she left Lindy and I alone.

"Are you ever going to tell Niall about the baby? I feel terrible lying to Harry like this," Lindy said, sitting in one of the chairs. "What are you going to do when they come back and they see your tummy?"

Before I could respond the doctor came in. She was an older lady with laugh lines that made me trust her to deliver my baby. "Hey Melody, how's the baby doing?"

"Pretty good as is mommy," I said, pushing myself up. "Do I get to find out the gender today?"

"Someone's anxious, let me set up the ultrasound machine and we'll see if it's as bashful as usual today," she said, fiddling with the machine.

I rolled my shirt up and tried to not flinch when the nurse put the cold gel against my skin. Lindy was up by my head holding my hand as we watched the monitor for the baby. At first it was flipped away but he moved and the doctor exclaimed, "It looks like we have ourselves a boy!"

I felt tears falling down my cheeks as I looked at him. I couldn't make out his details but he was the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen anyways. I looked back at Lindy and saw her crying too, a small smile on her lips.

"I told you that a mother knows," I said quietly. Then louder when I saw the look on the nurse and doctor's faces, "I've been telling Lindy that I knew it was a boy but she didn't believe me."

I don't think I'd ever been this happy in my whole life and it could only get better from here.

Niall's Point of View:

The boys and I had wrapped up our tour earlier than we expected and were heading home a month early. I sighed at the thought of talking things out with Melody, what if she found someone else while I was away?

"Niall, mate, what's wrong, you're looking pretty down," Liam said, plopping down in the seat next to me. "If it's about Melody I'm sure you're going to be able to pick things up right where they left off."

"I really hope so. I know I only knew her for two weeks but I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her. I just hope she feels the same," I said, rubbing my face before leaning my head against the window. "I'm taking a nap, wake me before we land."

They woke me up just as the pilot announced that it was time to get off of the plane. I knew that my first stop was going to be Melody's and the boys were probably going to follow so I told the driver her address. We pulled up in front of her house and I saw that her front door was propped open.

We left our things in the car and went inside without knocking, we wanted to surprise them. I heard music blaring from upstairs so we crept up there and what I saw shocked me. The girls were dancing around an empty room with paint cans scattered all around and a couple of boxes in there as well. I guess they were trying to get rid of the traces of her father.

Lindy saw us first and all of the color drained from her face as she looked at Melody in alarm. When Melody spun around I saw why, her stomach was bulging out sort of like…like…she was pregnant. But that couldn't be true, she told me that the test came back negative and-

"Oh my God, you're having a baby!" Louis shouted before running at her and wrapping her in a tight hug. The others followed and I couldn't see her over their shoulders. "My wife's having a baby, I'm so excited!"

I pushed my way out of the room and slid down the wall. She lied to me about the baby and now I was going to be a father. I felt someone slid down the wall next to me and when I turned I saw Lindy sitting there was a grimace on her face.

"I know you're mad at her and you have every right to be but I don't want you to go in there and stress her out. This is the first time that I've saw her truly happy since our mom left," she said. When I started to speak she put up her palm to stop me. "I'm not done yet. Nobody in the world deserves to feel like she does on a daily basis. I told her that you should know but I didn't push because she's changing, Niall, she's getting better. She hasn't cut since she found out about him. Do you know how major that is?"

"She's telling the truth, I haven't cut since I took the test," Melody's voice broke through the silence. I looked up and saw that she was leaning against the wall with a hand on her stomach. Once Lindy left she continued, "I'm sorry that I lied to you I just don't what you to lose your dream. You don't have to be in his life, I have Lindy to help me take care of him."

I sprang up to my feet and gripped her shoulders in my hands. "I want to be in his life, I'm his father and a boy needs his father to teach him things. If you don't want to be with me, I understand but I love you and I love him. I know that we were only together two weeks but I think that's long enough for me to know how I feel about you."

She shrugged my hands off of her shoulders and placed a hand on my neck. "I want to be with you but I don't want our relationship to feel like an obligation. I don't want you to wake up one day and realize this isn't what you want so you leave."

Realization dawned on me as I wrapped my arms around her as best I could. "I'm not going to leave you like your parents did, I swear. I want to be in your life and I want to be in his life, I'm not doing this because I think I have to I'm doing it because I want to. I want you."

"And we're going to be the best uncles ever!" Zayn shouted from the nursery.

Melody laughed before pulling away from me. "Lindy and I were about to paint Sam's room. Do you all want to help us?"

The boys started jumping before chasing Lindy into the nursery. I wrapped my arms around Melody's waist and whispered in her ear, "Samuel James, I like that."

* * *

**I definitely want ten reviews before the next chapter though. I know you all can do it :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is a huge plot twist and it skips a huge chunk of time. I might do some flash backs in the next chapter of pregnant Melody but I'm not too sure yet. Enjoy while I deliberate. **

* * *

Melody's Point of View:

I sat watching Niall try to assemble Sam's crib with a smile on my face. The others gave up a couple of hours ago and they were now trying to figure out how the press on animals attached to the wall. Sam's room had a jungle theme but it was still lacking the bed.

"Niall, why don't you just look at the instructions? They're right there and I'm sure they'll help you bunches," I said, rubbing my stomach. "What is it about males and directions?"

"I don't need the instructions, love. It's not rocket science," he said, trying to force two pieces together. "This piece and this piece fit together, they just aren't aware of it yet. I've got this."

I rolled my eyes before pushing myself up from the floor and walking over to Lindy. She was watching Harry and Louis fight over where the giraffe was supposed to go. I threw an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Have I told you how much I love and appreciate you lately? You've been amazing through all of this and I don't think I could've made it this long without you," I said, blinking back tears. Damn pregnancy hormones.

She took my hand and led me out of the room and downstairs. "You're my big sister and you needed me. You've been my mother our entire lives, I owe you everything. I'll always be here when you need me; after all you're the one who always says 'sisters before misters'."

I felt my eyes brimming but I blinked back my tears. "I wanted to ask you if you'd be Sam's godmother. You don't have to say yes because I know that's a huge responsibility but I couldn't think of anyone else I'd trust more with my son if I wasn't here to take care of him."

Her eyes filled up with tears and she wrapped her arms around me tightly. "I would be honored to be Sam's godmother. I could never say no to something like that."

I felt Sam kicking as Lindy and I hugged each other tightly. It was sort of like he wanted her to be his godmother as much as I did. He wasn't even born and we were already on the same train of thought. There wasn't any hope for Niall.

Once we'd finisher our little moment we made our way back upstairs to see the boys all clustered outside the nursery door with it shut. I raised an eyebrow as Lindy locked our fingers together, she seemed as afraid as I was. These boys weren't exactly predictable or practical when it came to most things.

"We've finished the room and we want it to be a surprise!" Harry said clamping his hands over Lindy's eyes and Niall's hands soon covered mine.

I kept Lindy's hand in mine as we walked slowly into the room. When they dropped their hands I gasped in shock. It was so perfect, exactly like I'd originally pictured it. The animals were on the walls and animal bedspread matched the room perfectly.

I let go of Lindy's hand and curled into Niall's side the best I could with my bump. "This is perfect; I can't wait until he's born. He's going to have the best family a little boy could ever have."

Niall kissed my temple before whispering, "I know. I'm so excited to be a daddy, I can't wait!"

**Five Months Later**

Niall's Point of View:

I moved in with Lindy and Melody when she was about seven months along. The boys practically lived here with us; they were so excited to be uncles. Every time Melody moved I was up and next to her to make sure that she wasn't going to get hurt.

One day we were sitting on the couch in the living room and she had to go pee. I couldn't hold in my laughter as she tried to roll off of the couch. I went to stand up but she pushed me back down, she was still stubborn as usual.

"Let Niall help you up, stubborn! You're going to piss all over the couch and we can't afford a new one," Lindy shouted from her spot on Harry's lap.

She mumbled under her breath as I pulled her up to her feet. She placed her hands on her stomach and waddled towards the bathroom. I couldn't help but smile at how perfect she was. We'd been together for nine months and I still haven't told her that I was in love with her. I knew that I needed to but the timing was never right.

"Ohmigod, you guys I think I just pissed myself!" Melody shouted from the bathroom. We all laughed and I started jogging upstairs to get her other pants and panties when I hear her shout, "Oh my fucking God, you guys my water just fucking broke!"

I froze on the steps; my mind couldn't function to tell me what I needed to do. Then I heard Melody scream again, "Niall, I need you! Please!"

That broke me out of my stupor and I jumped over the last three steps. I got to the door before I even let out the huff of breath that I collected. I didn't even knock I just slammed the door open and saw her sitting on the edge of the tub with her head in her hands.

I crouched down in front of her and shut the door on the others. I pulled her hands down and made her look me in the eyes, "Hey love, what's wrong with you? I thought you were excited about Sam coming."

"I don't know what I'm doing. I've never even had a mother to teach me what to do," she said, tears streaming down her face. "What if I fuck everything up with him?"

"You're not going to do that, you're going to be the world's best mom. You've already raised me so why not raise a little boy too?" Lindy asked, pushing me aside so she could be in the bathroom too.

Melody took a deep breath before using Lindy's arm and mine to get up. "Let's get to the hospital and push this baby out of me. I'm tired of being a fucking cow."

Melody was lying in a hospital bed with her hair pulled up and her makeup gone. I was sitting on the edge of her bed with both of her hands in mine. She was staring intently at me with so much love that I couldn't stop myself.

"I love you with all of my heart," I blurted out. Then I felt my cheeks heating up and I quickly backtracked, "I didn't say that because you're having my baby or anything it's just all that's been on my mind lately. You're so fucking perfect and I just wanted you to know that I completely adore you."

She smiled before her face scrunched up and her nails dug into my hand. "Ohmigod, Niall it fucking hurts. Ohmigod, it hurts!"

I didn't know what to do so I pull her to me and braced her weight. She held both of my hands tightly and cried into my neck. Once the contraction passed she pulled back paler than usual. "I'm sorry about that; I was going to say that I love you too."

I slid into the bed behind Melody so she could use my knees as leverage when she got a contraction. When the doctor walked in she got a kick out of our position as she approached. Then she perched herself where I had been and took one of Melody's hands in hers.

"You two look awful cozy. Melody, you've been in labor for over seven hours now and there's no sign of Sam yet. You could walk a little bit to see if that's gets him coming," she said, holding out a robe that covered up the open back of her gown. "There's a pretty big crowd waiting for you outside."

The doctor left and I saw Melody sigh before standing and wrapping the gown around her. We walked through the hospital with my hand on her lower back and stopped in the waiting room. The boys and Lindy were sitting along with a guy that I came to know as Zander and a couple of other guys that she skated with. Someone that I didn't recognize sat away from everyone else but what Melody said sent ice down my back.

"Mom?"

* * *

**BOOM! I would like ten reviews please :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't want to sound like a bitch but I'm having a problem. Someone reviewed my story named _Dianna _who said that my story was unrealistic and badly written. I'm sorry that I'm a virgin and not depressed but I wanted to try to see if I could write this. I made a note at the top of one of my chapters that I wasn't a cutter so it probably wasn't realistic. I don't know how in the fuck I would know all about One Direction other than the internet but they again you probably don't either so back off of my case, please. So I apologize but no one's forcing you to read my story. Okay?**

* * *

Melody's Point of View:

"What are you doing here?" I asked, taking her hand and dragging her away from our crowd. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm coming to help my daughter have her baby. You're going to watch your mouth when you're around your mom," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I placed a hand on my stomach as I tried to focus on her. "You're such a fucking hypocrite! I don't need you here now, I've never fucking needed you. I have the boys and Lindy; I don't need you to help me do anything. And as for watching my mouth around my _mom _I don't have to do that because you're not my mother you're just the woman that fucking birthed me."

I walked away from her and grabbed Niall before walking into an abandoned hallway. I took his hand in mine and held onto the wall as another contraction wracked through my body. Niall stood behind me with his arms under mine and our fingers intertwined, supporting me.

Once it passed I turned around to look at him. "What am I supposed to do about my mother being here? I can't handle this stress in my life right now."

"I want you to focus on Sam right now, no one else in your life matters," he said, kissing my forehead. "She's just going to stay outside and it's just you and me, okay?"

"I need Lindy too; she's going to be the godmother of Sam. I never thought to tell you, everything was just messed up," I said, looking down at my bare toes.

"I couldn't think of someone I would trust anymore with our son if we both died unexpectedly," he said, kissing the top of my head.

We walked around a little while longer until my feet started to hurt and we went back to my room. I was sitting on my bed when the contractions started getting closer together. The doctor said that I was about seven centimeters dilated.

"Oh my God, I have like three more centimeters before I have to start actually birthing Sam," I said, my breathing getting faster as I tried to not pass out.

"You're going to be fabulous and everything's going to be perfect," Lindy said, kissing my hand. "Niall and I are going to be right here the whole time, okay?"

I nodded but I couldn't respond because another contraction shot through my body. Once it passed the doctor came in and glanced under the sheet. "You're completely dilated, Miss Melody. Are you ready to start?"

I didn't respond, I was way too scared to say anything. I looked over at Niall and saw that he was just as afraid as I was but he covered it up. He looked down at me and took my hand in his, holding it tightly. Then he leaned down and whispered, "I'm right here, okay?"

I nodded and waited for the doctor to tell me to push. When she did I felt the worst pain in the world shot through me. I closed my eyes tightly and squeezed Niall and Lindy's hands, pushing as hard as I could.

I won't bore you with the details of my excruciating pain. "Melody, you're about to do this, I can see the head right now. I need you to push so I can get the shoulders out."

I looked over at Niall and saw that he was staring intently at me. Then I looked over at Lindy and saw that she was trying to not start balling. Oh god, I was a total goner if she broke down.

I pushed harder and felt something tear are more of Sam came out. "I need one more big push and he's going to be here. Give me a big push and count backwards from ten before you stop."

I sucked in a deep breath and pushed with all the strength that I had left. I heard Niall take in a deep breath before whispering, "He's here."

I heard a cry echo through the room as he took his first breath. The teacher looked over at Niall and asked, "Do you want to cut the cord, Niall?"

He let go of me to cut the cord before the doctor took the baby to clean him up. When they brought him back and laid him in my arms I started to cry. I felt Niall wrap his arms around me and kiss the top of my head before stroking a finger down his cheek.

"Hello there buddy, we're your parents. I'm your daddy and this is your mommy," he whispered, and then he pointed to Lindy, "This is your Aunt Lindy."

"I'm going to go tell the others that he's here. You two bond and whatnot," she said, shutting the door behind her.

I scooted over on the bed so Niall could get up there but the doctor came over quickly and said, "We have this bonding exercise here that the mother and baby do. I want you to open your gown and lay the baby's chest against yours."

I just nodded quickly and laid Sam against my chest. Niall ran his fingers up and down his back while we just sat there in silence. I was completely in awe of this little person that I'd carried for nine months and when I looked over at Niall I saw that he was openly crying.

I kissed his lips before looking back down at Sam. "We made the most perfect little boy in the entire world. I'm so proud of us."

Niall's Point of View:

I watched Melody stare at Sam and I felt warmth flooding my entire body. We may not have been conventional when it came to relationships but I loved her and I loved Sam more than anything. Soon enough the doctor was moving her into her own private room.

They took Sam to the crib out in the public so everyone could see him. I stayed with Melody and held her close to me while she slept. When she woke up I saw her eyes scan the room like she was looking for Sam.

"The doctor took him to the room so everyone could see him. I stayed here with you because you just looked so damn cute," I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She just smiled and cuddled in closer to my chest. "My twatchit hurts so much, I want to punch you but I'm too tired to move."

I just laughed before looking over at the door. The boys were standing outside with Lindy so I waved them inside. They all crowded around the bed before the doctor's voice broke through us, "I've brought Sam, Niall do you want to hold him?"

I nodded rapidly and held my arms out for him. He was so small and delicate that it took my breath away, he was perfect. I looked over at Melody and saw that she was out of the world, her eyes closed and her breathing steady. I stood up and walked over to the boys.

I stood in front of Liam and smiled, "I thought I'd be coming to see you and Danielle's baby before you all came and saw mine."

"Look at my beautiful nephew! Can I hold him?" Lindy asked, holding out her arms to me.

I placed him carefully in her arms before backing up. I heard the door open up again and I looked behind me to see Melody's mom walk into the room.

"Niall, I want to talk to you," she said with a grim smile.

This couldn't be good.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm not going to bitch this time I'm just going to say that if you don't like my story message me instead of being on anon. Thank you.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and positively review or commenting or whatever it is now. I've also had a couple of people ask me where the name of this story came from and it's from the song _Yellow _by _Coldplay. _I heard the song and thought about this kind of story. **

* * *

Melody's Point of View:

"You guys, can I have some time alone with my mom please? You can come back later and stay until they make you leave," I said, biting my lip when I saw the disappointment on Louis face. "I swear but I need to talk to her in private."

They nodded before handing Sam back to me and filing out the door. Niall hung back and asked, "Do you need me to stay with you?"

I shook my head and waited for him to shut the door behind him to start talking. "Why are you back here now?"

"You're my daughter and you're going to need my help raising that son of yours. You think his daddy's going to stay around when he could be out on tour instead?" she asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Niall's not like you; he doesn't leave when things get hard. I raised Lindy and I raised myself, I know I can raise Sam. I'm strong and independent because you made me that way, I don't need your help with anything and I never have," I said, stroking Sam's back instead of looking at her.

"I'm your mother and little girls need their mothers," she said, trying to not shout at me. "I'm sure your father hasn't brainwashed you that much."

"Dad's not with us anymore, he walked out too. I turn eighteen in a month and then I'm going to get complete custody of Lindy so I don't have to worry about her anymore. We're doing perfectly fine without you," I snarled, focusing on Sam to keep myself from snapping at her.

"You're so naïve to think that you're going to be able to do this on your own. Do you know how hard it is to take care of a newborn?" she asked, reaching for Sam.

I held him closer to me, like hell this bitch was going to touch my son. "No and neither do you. I'm going to be a million times better at being a mother than you ever were. He deserves so much more than I ever got, he deserves a mother who gives a fuck about him. Do you know what you did to me when you left? Do you know what you did to Lindy when you left?"

"I don't know but you need to lower your voice, you're scaring Sammy," she cooed, reaching out to touch him again.

"You're not touching my son and he's name is Sam. I think you need to leave now, I don't want you around him," I said, closing my eyes tightly.

She stood up and walked towards the door. She didn't look back at me before shutting the door behind her. You'd think that by now I'd be used to her walking out but I still felt my chest ache. I felt Sam squirming and when I looked down I saw his hand on my wrist.

"What's wrong, bugaboo? I know it's scary being in a new place where you don't know anyone but I promise you can always count on me to be here for you. You're the best thing that mommy's ever done and I'm so proud of you," I whispered, taking his little palm in my hand. "I know that I've made some mistakes in the past but I'm going to change for you because you deserve it. You're perfect."

"He's not the only one that's perfect. Do you know how proud I am of you?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Niall, what are you doing? I thought I said that I wanted to be alone for a while," I muttered, pulling Sam closer to me. I sighed before scooting over on the bed and saying, "Come on over, we haven't gotten anytime to ourselves since I had Sam."

He sat next to me and pulled me close to his chest. "He's so perfect, just look at him. He looks so much life you it's not funny."

I laughed before kissing his chin. "You're insane, look at his eyes. They're the same blue as yours and he's got your hair color. Look at how brown it is, I'm a natural red head."

"I guess you're right, he's just so beautiful it's hard to think about it that way. We did so well, love," he said, kissing the side of my head and pulling me closer to him.

I just cuddled in closer to him and cradled Sam to my chest. He yawned so big that his whole face disappeared before falling asleep against my chest. I started to doze and I felt Niall's breathing slow down too.

Harry's Point of View:

I walked over to Lindy who was sitting by herself away from everyone else. I saw her shoulders shaking and knew that she was sobbing. I crouched in front of her and placed my hands on her knees, drawing her attention to me.

"Hey, what's wrong, love? I thought you'd be ecstatic right now," I whispered. "You're the aunt of a spectacular little boy."

"My mom tried to come back into my life and Melody wouldn't even let her talk. I at least want to hear why she left, you know? Even if it's better for me not to know," she said, biting her lip and looking more like an angel than anyone had the right to.

"You have the right to ask her that, she's just trying to keep you safe. Just remember that that woman walked out on you two when you were kids. Maybe you should just listen to Melody about this," I said quietly, sitting in another chair and pulling her into my lap.

She stood up quickly and dragged me to an empty part of the hospital before attaching her lips to mine. I smiled, using her hips to anchor her to me and pushed her against the wall. She giggled before pulling my bottom lip into her mouth and dragging her teeth across it.

I groaned before slamming my hands onto the wall by her head. "Lindy, we can't do this in a hospital. We're going to get caught and put in jail or something."

She groaned before pulling her mouth away from mine and pushing me away from her. She ran towards the restrooms, I could hear her sobbing brokenly. I tugged a hand through my curls before following closely behind her.

I knocked on the door but when he didn't answer I said, "I hope there's no ladies in here doing bad things because I'm coming in."

I placed a hand over my eyes and walked into the room. When I didn't hear anyone shouting or anything I lowered my hand and what I saw in front of me broke my heart. She was sitting in the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head in her hands. I saw her shoulders shaking again and before I thought about it I launched myself at her.

I pulled her onto my lap again except this time she stayed there, nuzzling her face into my neck. I rubbed my hands up and down her back trying to soothe her. Everyone always talked about how messed up Melody was but they always neglected Lindy.

I was going to change that.

* * *

**I added a little bit of Harry/Lindy in there. Hope you liked it :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the last chapter, my lovelies. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed, you're the most beautiful people in the whole entire world.**

* * *

Melody's Point of View:

Sam and I were being discharged from the hospital today and I was packing up all of our things. Lindy was sitting on the edge of my bed talking with my _mother _about the end of the summer dance. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the idea, I wasn't going to go. It was Friday but I wasn't going to go instead I was going to spend the night with my little man.

"Are you going to this dance, Mel? Lindy seems to be really excited about it but you haven't said a word," she said, smiling over at me.

"I'm staying home with Sam, like a good mother. I'm not a child anymore, I can't go do frivolous things instead of my responsibilities," I said, throwing the diaper bag over my shoulder and picking Sam up with my other arm.

I didn't wait for her to respond before leaving the hospital room. I saw Niall pushing Liam down the hallway in the wheelchair that I was supposed to be in. When he saw me, Niall threw Liam out of it and ran over to me. I sat down in it, laughing so hard I woke up Sam.

"Hi there beautiful, you've been asleep forever," I said quietly, taking his little hand in mine. "You're getting ready to go home. Are you excited?"

His lips pulled up into a lazy smile and I heard Niall suck in his breath. "I don't think I've ever seen anything so perfect. I can't believe he's all ours."

I smiled before reaching around to kiss Niall's neck. "I'm so proud of us, we make pretty babies."

He just laughed before pushing my wheelchair out towards the car. I saw Louis, Liam, and Zayn sitting in the front seat and Sam's car seat in the back. I picked him up and placed him in the car seat before getting in and scooting over to give Niall room.

"You're going to drive so slowly and so carefully that snails are going to pass us. Do you understand?" Niall asked his voice low and serious.

I took his hand in mine and rubbed soothing circles in the top of it. I lay back against him as I started to fall asleep to the dull pound of his heart. I was finally home; no, it wasn't a place it was with a person or I guess in this case I was with people.

Here in the car with Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Sam I felt so at peace with everything. The only thing that could make it better would be if Harry and Lindy were in here too but I knew they were taking care of each other.

"I'm proud of you for letting your mother talk to Lindy. She has every right to get to know her, just be prepared to put her back together," he whispered, kissing the side of my head.

I nodded, "I don't have to do it alone this time. I have all of you here with me and it's pretty nice, having a family to lean on."

"You're my wife and I love you, of course I'm always going to be here for you," Louis said, winking at me in the rearview mirror. "Just try getting rid of all of us. We're stuck to you like glue."

Lindy's Point of View:

"I know that I left you and your sister but I never stopped loving you two. Melody hates me for what I've done but I hope you don't. I can't take back all of the time that I've missed but I can be here now," mom said, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Mom, I needed you to be there for me but you weren't, Melody was. She's been my mother since I was ten years old," I said, biting my lip to hold in my angry tears. "I don't want you to take back what you did because you can never make the hurt go away. I starved myself because I was too stressed to eat! Melody slit her wrists but she was a better mother to me than you'll ever be!"

I turned on my heels and walked out of the room, leaving her forever. I didn't need her in my life; I had Melody to be my mother just like always. As I turned a corner I fan into a warm chest and I relaxed against it.

"Are you ready to go home, love? The others have already left but I stayed to be with you," Harry said, wrapping me up tightly in his arms.

An idea popped into my head so I pulled away from his chest and said, "Can you take me to the party supply store? I have an idea."

Once we got home I made sure Melody and Niall were up in Sam's nursery as I set to work on my surprise. I had Zayn watching for them and Louis, Liam, and Harry helping me set things up. About two hours later everything was set up so I ran upstairs to Melody.

"Melly, I have a surprise for you downstairs. Get Sam and Niall and come on," I said, bouncing form my excitement.

I saw Niall pick up the baby before taking Melody's hand and heading downstairs after me. When they got to the sliding doors that lead to our back yard I covered her eyes.

"Guess what today is, Melody?" I whispered into her ear.

I took my hands off of her and heard her take in a shocked gasp. When the others hear it they popper their confetti guns and shouted, "Happy mothers' day!"

Her eyes filled up with tears and they poured over her cheeks as she clutched Sam tightly to her. I wrapped my arms around her and we ended up sandwiching Sam in between us. When I pulled back I saw Niall staring at us in wonder and when I looked down at Sam I saw why.

His little mouth was pulled into the biggest smile that I've ever seen. "You see Mel, you're the world's best mom and he already agrees. I never thought to tell you when we were kids that I thought you were amazing so I'm telling you now."

Niall wrapped his arms around her waist and supported her as she leaned back. Ii felt familiar hands embrace my waist and I leaned back against Harry. Maybe we weren't a normal family but we worked, I was happy for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you for being here, you guys. I've never had a family but right now this is completely perfect," Melody said, her voice thick with emotion.

"That's what I was just thinking. We're totally dysfunctional but we're kinda perfect," I said, taking her hand in mine.

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and all the things you do. They were all yellow._

* * *

**Kind of sad to see this story end. Yet again thank you for all of your support :)**


End file.
